Trouble In Japan
by Bonded Nerdlings
Summary: When a villain is spotted in Japan, more specially near Ouran Academy, Fury sends the team in undercover at that school in search of that villain where they meet none other than... The Host Club. Looks like their mission just got ten times more complicated.
1. Prologue

**Authors' Note:**

**This account is shared by Clockwork's Apprentice and Spawn of Nerdom's. Third Person is written by both of us. Carmen's POV will be written by CWA and Gemeni's POV will be written by SoN.**

**~The Nerdlings**

**Title:** Trouble In Japan

**Summary/idea:** When a villain is spotted in Japan, more specially near Ouran Academy, Fury sends the team in undercover at that school in search of that villain where they meet none other than... The Host Club. Looks like their mission just got ten times more complicated.

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own nor claim Ultimate Spiderman. We do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host Club. We do own OCs (Carmen belongs to Clockwork's Apprentice and Gemeni is Spawnofnerdom's. Draken is CWA's and SoN's)_

**Prologue:**

**Carmen:  
**I wondered just when we would get our next mission. It has been getting a little bit dull around New York lately. It was always the same- bad guy showed (usually the Sinister Six or something), we kicked bad guy ass, game over. I just... thrived for something more I guess- something different.

We were all currently at the helicarrier, sitting around the table. I fiddled with the red sash around my waist impatiently. I saw my sister, Gemeni, look over at me sternly- a single to stop whatever I was doing. Grumbling slightly, I stopped fidgeting and instead I started to tap on the desk slightly.

"Make her stop," Nova groaned and I chose to ignore his normal complaining.

"Stop," Gemeni snapped, "Really Carmen?"

"It's Umbra," I corrected, "We're in uniform."

We were in uniform. I had on my ninja mask that covered my entire head, but still left my pure black eyes (When I was using my powers anyway) visible. The long black sleeves of my top went all the way to my wrist and under my red fingerless gloves. The top wasn't actually a top. It was actually a sort-of dress that went mid-thigh and I had my red sash around my waist.

Gemeni (Also known as Zodiac) wore her uniform too, though it's much of a uniform. She just wore a simple black top and black shorts with no shoes since they got in her way.

I rolled my eyes and she just chose to ignore my comment. Though I did stop tapping the desk. It was just too silent- well, it was for me. Peter and Sam were arguing while Ava tried to break it up. Luke and Danny were talking about something or another. Gemeni was occupying herself with her sketch book, however, I was left totally bored out of my mind.

I mindlessly misshaped a few shadows in the room and a wicked grin went across my face. I used Sam's shadow to pull out his chair. Sam fell to the ground,

"Hey!"

I smirked slightly in amusement.

"Team," Coulson greeted as he walked in.

_Finally,_ I thought as I sat up a bit straighter, _some good news._

"We have some news about Draken."

_Okay- not so good news._ Draken was my worst enemy. He was suave, charming, devilish, and evil- and of course, he was also hot and our age. Though, none of that mattered since he was totally evil and gone off the deep end. Still, I haven't fought him in a while so I was a bit nervous.

"He's been spotted in Japan," Coulson informed us, "According to our sources, he's planning to bomb a school."

We all tensed slightly.

"Why," I hissed, "Just because he kept getting kicked out doesn't mean he should blow the place up."

Coulson gave me a look that showed he didn't find my joke that funny.

"We're not sure, however, we do know which schools are possible targets. You all are to go undercover at those schools and find Draken."

"What about Aunt May," Peter asked.

"Your aunt will think you have been accepted into a temporary exchange program- at least, that's the cover story. I expect you to brush up on your Japanese."

He turned to leave, but I growled,

"Aren't you forgetting something? What about the schools?"

"You, your sister, Iron Fist, and Power Man are to go undercover at Ouran Academy while Spiderman, White Tiger, and Nova are to go undercover at Ouran Public High School. I wish you luck and remember, practice your Japanese."

I crossed my arms with a scowl._ Ouran Academy? It sounds a bit too fancy. Damn it, I hope there's not a uniform._

**Gemeni:**

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," I said as I continued to poke Luke.

Currently, we were in a tiny private jet, which I hated. It wasn't the flying that bothered me. It was my claustrophobia. So to pass the time I was poking Luke, who was starting to get really annoyed, which made me a bit satisfied.

"What," he growled.

I knew he wasn't really all that angry, just a little annoyed, but in my opinion, he should be used to it by now. With my ADD and ADHD I got bored really fast.

"Hi."

He swatted at me, and I dodged with ease, but fell over my own feet and tumbled onto Nova, who was playing a video game.

"Hey!" He protested, "My dragon eggs!"

I gave him a sheepish smile as I pulled my long calico hair out of my face. Usually it was in a braid, but despite how hyper I always was, I was also extremely lazy sometimes.

"Sorry," I said super innocently, which he always fell for.

I purred, literally, as he scratched me behind my cat ears.

I rolled off of his lap and went over to Peter, who was having trouble with his Japanese. I sat down criss-cross apple sauce in front of him and took his flash cards. Believe it or not, through my hyper childish self I was actually really smart, and was fluent in a few random languages.

Over the course of the ride I helped Peter. Not only was it helping him, but it was also helping me with the small enclosed space. I was just glad-and relieved-when we finally landed. I grabbed my luggage and literally jumped out of the door, using my amazing acrobatic skills (And Luke, because what's an acrobat without a spring board) and landed more gracefully than earlier.

"SWEET FRESH AIR!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I glanced over at Carmen, who had put on a black hoodie, with the hood up, despite it being kind of warm. I stuck my tongue out at her, but she didn't notice. She was to busy talking to Ava about different means of controlling her powers and stuff.

* * *

"Sweet pad," I said as we entered our temporary home. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Luke even whistled.

"Room claiming time!" I cheered, but before I could run down the hall Coulson stopped me.

"Damn it," I muttered. He glared at my use of French, but I just ignored him.

"You have all been assigned your own rooms. Girls are on the west wing, boys are on the east wing. They are suited to you and your personalities. Also, unless you are in school or working on a mission, you will be in the training room from five to nine. Curfew is eleven pm. Don't be late."

With that he was gone. I watched as the boys went towards their wing and decided to follow Ava and Carmen to our rooms.

A couple minutes later I was flopped down on the wide bed. To me, it fit me perfectly. The bed sheets were midnight blue-my favorite color, and everything had a faint smell of peppermint. In one corner was a chalkboard almost as tall as Luke, and it had a built in tray for the chalk and eraser.

I opened the closet, only to find two ugly yellow dresses. I made my claws slightly longer than they already were and slowly ran them through the dress.

"Look at that," I gasped, "The uniform was magically torn to shreds."

I smirked and walked over to the mini fridge that had jelly, milk, some fish, and soda, and on top of the cooler was peanut butter. I licked my lips.

_Yum._


	2. Welcome to Japan

**Chapter 1- Welcome To Japan:**

**Carmen:**

I was a bit disgruntled that I was having issues finding my room. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths to bring my anger down a bit. It was something that Danny offered to teach me after I got so mad that I broke that table.

It was kind of nice to be in a big house like this though. The outside was really beautiful with all the trees and everything, even if they had that huge ass wall around the house for protection. Though knowing SHIELD, the whole place was protected thoroughly with hidden stuff.

"I give up," I growled to myself.

Everyone else had already found their rooms and somehow I managed to find my way to the kitchen.

"Down the hall, first door to the left," a voice said.

I turned around briskly and raised my hands into fists, ready to fight first and ask questions later. I relaxed slightly when it was just Agent Hill dressed as a maid... Then I realized that it was Agent Hill... _dressed as a maid._ I raised an eyebrow and barely contained a few chuckles, _better her to be the maid than Coulson_. She sighed,

"Coulson went over the back story, right?"

I nodded. Coulson informed us that our cover story for this mission was that we were all adopted siblings. Our 'parents' were very wealthy and were always on business trips. Feeling bad about leaving us alone, they got us the house in Japan for a change of scenery and left our 'Uncle' Coulson in charge of us.

"Coulson isn't the only one here," Agent Hill said, "There's a few of us here- all as servants. And don't let that get to your head. We aren't really _servants_ because if you want breakfast, you make it. If you make a mess, you clean it."

"Understood," I said, hiding my smirk slightly with my hand, "So did Coulson get the position as Uncle since there wasn't a maid uniform in his size?"

She looked at me amused and I continued on my way to my room. When I finally found it, it was a pure black door with the name _Carmen _in white letters. I opened the door and walked through.

The floors were all black carpet and the walls were a dark gray color with lighter gray at the top. I nodded in approval when I saw the desk that had the laptop on it. Beside the laptop was a stereo. I walked over and opened the desk drawer to reveal a few notebooks with pens for my writing, one drawer had some music CDs by _Paparoach, Meg and Dia, Soundgarden, _and a few others and one drawer had a lot of snacks- chips, candy, _Debie_ _cakes,_ and crackers.

There wasn't much light in the room, just a dim lamp in the corner by the large oval bed that had black satin sheets and pillows.

I inspected the room with a keen eye. I was pretty simple, so there wasn't too much in the room. There was a shelf in the room that had a few decorative skulls and a couple of books like _Interview With A Vampire by Anne Rice, Bag of Bones, Amityville Horror, _and a few others by Stephen King. A large image of _Death Note_ covered the whole wall that my bed was against.

No one besides Gemeni knew that I had a bit of a weakness for dark animes and books that dealt with the supernatural. The only sort-of not-so dark book that I read was the _Percy Jackson_ series and that was only because _Nico_ could shadow travel in the books like I did.

Across from the wall that my bed was against was two doors- one was to my bathroom and the other was to the closet. In between the two doors was a mini-fridge. Opening it up, I was delighted that there was some energy drinks, soda, a bag of ham, and a few other things.

I walked through my closet and nodded at all the punk clothes in it. Then I spotted the yellow dress. I grabbed the dress and dropped it into a shadow, letting it disappear, getting transported to who knew where.

"Opps," I muttered, not really meaning it.

"DINER," I heard someone call from the kitchen.

Licking my lips, I hurried to get there.

**Gemini:**

When I heard that beautiful, wondrous word, I formed into the hare and hopped my way to victory. I changed into a monkey and started screeching with delight as I swung myself from the bars connected to the ceiling. It was no surprise that I was the first one to arrive, only to see Maria Hill in a...Maids uniform?

"Could they not find a size that fit Coulson," I asked, changing back into my normal form. She smirked.

"That's exactly what Carmen said."

I laughed, and put a heaping pile of the heavenly pizza on my plate. I had already scarfed half of my second piece when the rest of the team arrived.

"Why am I not surprised," Danny said as he sat down next to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled.

"I got a giant chalkboard in my room," I said proudly.

"Cool. I got a chemistry set and some video games," Peter said.

"Sweet. I got some weight lifting equipment," Luke said.

"Candles and my yoga mats," Danny added smoothly.

"Books," Ave said, "Lots of books."

"So many video games to play," Sam stated wistfully.

"What about you, Carmen!" I asked.

"Notebooks."

"Cool. Maybe when you're done with some writing I can read it. It will give me something to draw."

"That's like, the only thing you can focus on," Sam said.

"Is not," I said. "I am perfectly capable of focusing on food as well."

Carmine smirked and Peter sighed.

"You're just jealous."

**Third Person:**

The second that she got back to her room, Carmen changed into her some black shorts and a baggy black shirt to sleep in. She turned on some music- low enough that it wouldn't bother the others. She laid down on the bed and tried to go to sleep as the music filled the air.

_"~I see a red door and I want it painted black. No colors anymore, I want them to turn black.~"_

_Thirteen year old Carmen was still in shock as she shadow traveled. She didn't care where she went. She didn't care if it was a whole different planet. She wasn't going to go into Foster Care- she just couldn't. It felt like it would be betraying her parents if she did that. She landed with a loud THUD, but was surprised when what she landed on wasn't something- it was someone. He had slightly long dark blue hair and dark eyes. She got off of him quickly. He smiled at her,_

_"The name's Draken... How did you do that?"_

Carmen shifted in her sleep slightly, a small smile on her face.

_"~I look inside myself and see my heart is black. I see my red door, I must have it painted black~"_

_Fourteen-year-old Carmen and fifteen-year-old Ryan/Draken were laughing as they made their way to their hideout with their loot._

_"See," Draken said, "I told you, stealing is fun. Besides, we have to do it anyway, to survive, so might as well get a kick out of it."_

_Carmen nodded- he had a point. Besides, they weren't killing anyone..._

_"With your powers and mine," Draken said as he took her hands in his, "We can easily get out of anything... We're the ultimate evil couple."_

_Carmen bit her lip slightly and Draken's eyes. He looked at her sadly,_

_"You don't believe me, do you? You don't think we're a good couple?"  
_

_"It's not that," she huffed, "But I still don't know what you really look like."_

_It was true. Draken was a shapeshifter and a metal bender. He could take on any appearance. They've been dating a year and she's never seen his real face. He smirked and pulled her close. His face slowly shifted, revealing choppy black hair and gray eyes. His skin turned slightly paler and a scar on his eyebrow appeared._

_"And how do I know that it's the real you," Carmen narrowed her eyes._

_"Why don't you check all of me," he whispered into her ear._

Carmen shifted in her sleep again, the small smile on her face disappeared.

_"~I wanna see your face, painted black. Black as night, black as coal.~"_

_Sixteen year old Carmen and seventeen-year-old Draken laughed as they fought the superheros. _

_"It's flattering," Carmen said with a smirk, "That we are so bad that even SHIELD has to send some lackies to take care of us."_

_"A bit offending," Draken added, "Since it is only the lackeys. They were too easy.""_

_Zodiac/Gemeni hissed as Carmen finally finished her off. She was tossed through the air, stopping when she hit the wall of a building. Her body fell to the ground, battered and cut and barely alive and conscious just from Umbra/Carmen.  
_

_The other members of her team were going down as well and the team was almost done for._

_"Finish her," Draken said as he kissed Carmen, "Finer her, love."_

_"With pleasure," Carmen said darkly as the shadows surrounded her._

_The shadows were slowly devouring her form and turning her very soul as dark as the shadows ever so slowly. It helped that she loved Draken, an evil being himself.  
_

_She, along with Draken, had also taken a few beatings. Her clothes were torn, revealing the long scar that went from her collar bone to just above her ribcage. _

_Zodiac looked up weakly as the dark figure drew closer. She struggled to get up and even struggled to keep her eyes open. It was then that she noticed the scar on Carmen- the scar of her sister, the same sister that she hadn't seen in three years, the sister that she had been looking for._

_"Carmen," Zodiac whispered._

_Carmen stopped in horror._

Carmen woke up in a cold sweat, clutching her sheets tightly.

_"~I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black~"_

She remembered all of that so vividly. She remembered how she almost killed her sister and it scared her. The shadows almost devoured her completely. It was soon after that moment that she broke Draken's heart by breaking up with him- even if they loved each other for a short time. She joined the side of the light, ironically.

She scowled to herself,

"Never again. I'm not weak."


	3. The Ouran Academy

**Chapter 2- The Ouran Academy:**

**Carmen:**

_"~But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doig here, I don't belong here~"_

My alarm clock bellowed the music, but I was already awake. I shut it off as I laid down on my eyes were wide open like they have been for a good portion of the night. I didn't get any sleep with the flashbacks and nightmares, so instead, I just wrote in the notebooks. I used one as a journal- _because like hell I would get a dairy._ Then I started to write in another one, making up a story and writing it down as I thought of it.

The sun had yet to come up and it was still pretty dark out. I hated to see the sun when I first woke up, so it was nothing new.

I stretched as I got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. After showering and doing the normal bathroom things which also consisted of fixing my black hair and putting in my earrings, I got dressed.

By the time I was down, the sun was just coming up- I could _feel_ it. I shivered in disgust. I headed to the kitchen and was a bit surprised to see Coulson cooking. He even had a Captain American apron on. He looked at me,

"Not a single word," he said as he waved the spatula threateningly, "I got bored and decided to be nice and make breakfast. I didn't expect you to be out of your room yet and I know the others aren't awake."

"Sorry, do I know you Miss," I asked innocently.

"COULSON," a few voices laughed.

Sure enough, there was the rest of the team and my sister, laughing at poor Coulson. Still, we sat down at table- torturing poor 'Uncle' Coulson.

**Gemeni:**

I rolled over as my alarm clock blared the _Dragonforces Through the Fire and the Flames. _

The only thing keeping me from smashing is the fact that my alarm was my cell phone. I got about ten more minutes of blissful sleep before Ava came in and took off my covers, literally rolling me out of the cocoon I had made myself.

"The cold-It burns," I said after I landed on the floor with a thud. Ava just rolled her eyes.

"For a naturally hyper person you sure are a heavy sleeper."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes and left. I yawned and stretched, arching my back like a cat.

I headed to the bathroom after I got dressed and put my hair into a braid with practiced fingers. When I was done with that I out my one and only earring in. I frowned at my state. I loved how I looked, and I didn't want to have to get rid of my ears and tail, but it was necessary.

I squeezed my eyes shut and focused. When I opened them my frown grew. My hair, instead of the calico color, was tawny, and I had normal ears instead of my fluffy cat ears I had grown so accustomed to. It being the morning and all, I didn't really feel like getting rid of my tail, so I just opened the back of my jeans a little so my tail had access to the inside of my pants. I sighed and headed out with Ava, meeting the boys half way to the kitchen.

When we got there we found Carmen and Coulson, who was actually cooking. He even had a Captain America apron on.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Through the tears in my eyes I saw Carmen smirk. The den mother glared.

"Why aren't you two in uniform," he asked us. I grinned, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Mine got torn up from the evil magical flying garden gnomes that live in the sea."

He just rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked to Carmen.

"And you?"

"I didn't like it so I got rid of it," she said in her usual monotone voice.

He nodded, still looking a little pissed off at us.

"Sit down. Breakfast is ready."

**Third Person:**

The hosts watched from the windows of Music Room three as the four new students walked up to their beloved Ouran Acadamy.

There were two girls and two boys.

One of the girls had long tawny hair put into an expert braid. Instead of wearing the respected uniform, she had on jeans, a lavender top, and green flip flops.

The other girl had on a neon green crop top, black fingerless fishnet gloves that went to her elbows, black combat boots, and a black short skirt. Her black hair was perfectly straight and went just a bit past her chin with three piercings in one ear and the other ear had only one piercing.

Then there were the two boys. One boy had long-ish blonde hair, and, unlike the girls, had on the uniform. The other boy was tall, African American, and had altered the uniform. He wore the Jacket, but kept it unbuttoned, with a red undershirt underneath. He didn't have the pants and shoes on either. Instead, he wore jeans and a pair of regular tennis shoes.

Kyoya's brow furrowed in distaste,

"The new students... Luke Hale, Daniel Hale, Gemeni Hale, and Carmen Hale. All adopted siblings. Apparently, they live alone under the supervision of their uncle as their parents are often gone for business. All four of them were previously in America and there have three more adopted siblings- Peter, Ava, and Sam- who are going to Ouran Public High School for reasons unknown. Rather interesting really. Gemeni and Carmen are the only two of the adopted group that are actually sisters by blood."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses,

"It was rather difficult to find information on their parents. However, Luke has blood type O negative while Daniel has O positive. Gemeni and Peter have A positive while Ava has type B negative. Carmen and Sam both have AB..."

"Both Luke and Daniel are to be in class 2-A," Kyoya informed, "Gemeni is to be Tamaki and I's class while Carmen is going to class 1-D as she was held back a year."

Tamaki was focused on the group,

"They are... perfect! Just look at them! They stick together despite not being related by blood! It's wonderful! And just look at the boys! They could be a part of the club! They're so handsome and the girls are beautiful! They're perfect!"

Tamaki got stars in his eyes as Haruhi sighed,

"Senpai, you can't just get them to join the club."

"I can try."

"I don't know," Hikaru mused, "That Carmen girl-"

"-Looks kind of punk," Kaoru finished.

"A bit too goth," they said together.

"And then there's the boys-"

"-I don't think it would work out."

The twins shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll find out what they're like, huh, Takashi," Hunny asked.

"Hmm."

* * *

_I swear I will murder someone before the day is over, _Carmen thought as she made her ways through the halls, _and just where the hell is 1-D?_

Everyone at the school seemed a bit too snobby for her tastes and each student gave her a frightened look- judging her before they knew her.

"What do you think you're lookin' at," Carmen snapped at a group of girls.

The girls quickly scurried away in fright of Carmen. She grumbled to herself. Their little group had already visited the Chairman and despite his dramatic way of acting, managed to get their schedules. Luke and Danny had disappeared into their class first thing since they found it easily. Gemeni had went to her class- after she had told Carmen to be good and not to get into any fights.

So that left Carmen, all by herself, and lost.

"Damn it," Carmen cursed as the bell for class rung., "where the hell is Class 1-D?!"

"It's the class to the right," a voice answered.

She turned with a large scowl, ready to curse out who answered her. It was a teacher. Her eye twitched and she bit back any and all curses.

"Thanks," Carmen grumbled as she made her way to class.

She opened the door without bothering to knock. The teacher, or rather Sensei, of the class looked at her distastefully.

"Where is your uniform?"

"It got mistaken for trash and tossed out accidentally," Carmen snapped.

The Sensei narrowed his eyes at Carmen. His silvered hair was slicked back and he looked too mean and thuggish for a teacher. As her eyes glanced around the room, she found that most of the students in class looked too thuggish and mean to be a student- and all of them were guys. It was like someone decided to make a class specifically for all the mafia guys- if the students were even a part of the mafia, but judging from the way they looked it wouldn't be much of a stretch.

"Class," the Sensei growled, "Please welcome the new student. Introduce yourself and say something about yourself."

"Hale Carmen," she said, bowing slightly, "I just moved here from America."

The Sensei looked like he expected her to say more, but when he realized that she wouldn't, he sighed,

"Take the empty seat and _don't be late again."_

Carmen huffed and sat down in the only empty seat which was beside a redhead. She sat down with a plop and looked at him- taking in his mean face and slightly long redhair.

"What you starin' at," he snapped, but then blushed slightly.

She raised an eyebrow,

"Don't know, didn't catch your name."

"Kasanoda," he huffed.

Carmen nodded,

"Nice necklace."

He was about to reply before he realized that she was being sincere with the compliment and now had her attention on the Sensei.

* * *

Gemeni looked at the class in front of her kind of shyly. It was bad enough there was a uniform. It was even worse with the pink building and snobby girls. Now she was in a classroom full of them. She knew all to well that they would bully her. She stood out too much.

She sighed as the sensei looked at her.

"Where is your uniform?" She demanded.

Gemeni sighed.

"It got ruined."

The teacher pursed her lips, her brow furrowed.

"Fine then. Introduce yourself and tell them something about you."

Gemeni stepped forward.

"Uh, my name is Hale Gemeni and I like to draw and stuff."

The teacher nodded and pointed to the empty seat next to a blonde and a dark haired boy with glasses.

"Your seat is next to Ootori Kyoya ans Suoh Tamaki.

Gemeni nodded and took her seat. Not two minutes in and the blonde, Tamaki, started flirting with her.

"Hello, Princess," he said, taking her hand in his and giving it a small peck," I would like to personally welcome you to Ouran Academy."

Gemeni blushed a little and snatched her hand back.

"Erm...Thanks?"

She didn't say anything else after that. The new girl pulled out a sketch book and started doodling, completely unaware of the glares she was getting from the other girls. Either that or she was ignoring them.

After class Kyoya confronted her.

"Hello," he said with a small smile, "I would like you to join is in Music Room three this afternoon. We'll be waiting."

She nodded, be mouth open slightly.

"Uh, okay..."

* * *

After school, Luke had run into Gemeni- literally. She landed on the ground with an oomph, and he picked her back up, dusting her off slightly.

"What's the rush?"

"A guy invited me to Music Room Three," she said with a huge grin.

He narrowed his eyes.

"A guy?"

She nodded slowly, suddenly rethinking her life choices. Mostly just telling him it was a guy that invited her. Luke and Danny both were like older brother's when it came to Gemeni, Ava, and even Carmen, even though they knew that they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. It was sweet, but also kind of annoying at times-like now.

"Allow us to walk you there," Danny said.

Gemeni, being the easy going 'just-roll-with-it' type shrugged.

"Sure, why not."

Both boys sighed.

"What? Isn't that the answer you wanted?"

"Where are your shoes?"

She smirked.

"In my bag. I figured since school hours were over I didn't technically have to where them."

They sighed again.

"Oh hush up. I texted Carmen where I was going, so no biggy."

"At least put your shoes back on."

She glared slightly.

"Fine," Gemeni huffed.

* * *

Carmen was almost smiling as she made her way down the hall. Ritsu was nice enough. He was tough like her, though he was easier to read. She could tell that he was a bit uncomfortable talking to a girl- he probably didn't get many girls talking to him. Though they both easily warned up to each other after Ritsu stuck him for when those guys in class where staring where no-man should dare to stare... The only reason she didn't hit the guys was because she didn't feel like getting expelled- today anyway.

A small beep sounded from her bra. She took out her phone, ignoring the red blushing Ritsu beside her.

_From: Gemeni_

_Heading to Music Room Three! Pls join?_

Sighing, she put up her phone and turned to Ritsu,

"Well, thanks for sticking with me the whole day... Do you know where Music Room Three is? My idiotic sister is headin' there and she needs me to keep her from doing something stupid."

Ritsu nodded,

"It's down that hall, first door to the left..."

Carmen nodded and then turned to go but he called out,

"And hey, Hale-san!"

"Call me Car-san or Carmen-chan or whatever, Hale-san is way too formal," Carmen informed him, her voice slightly monotone.

"Err," Ritsu stuttered slightly with a slight blush before nodding, "Right, call me Ritsu-san... Just be careful in Music Room Three."

She scowled,

"What? You don't think I can take care of myself!"

Biting back a response, he just shook his head,

"The guys are kind of... weird. So just, watch out. I know you can take care of yourself."

_You proved that when I had to hold you back from hitting those guys,_ Ritsu thought. Carmen nodded,

"Damn right. See ya later."

With that, she was on her way to Music Room Three. She waited at the door, tapping her foot slightly.

"Damn where the hell is she," Carmen muttered.

"CARMEN!"

Carmen was tackled by the blur that was her sister, Gemeni. She didn't have any expression on her face as she stood entirely still as Gemeni hugged her tightly. Danny and Luke watched with amused expressions.

"Gemeni, I love you. Get off."

"Okie dokie," Gemeni said cheerfully as she let go.

Carmen looked at her sister, making sure that she was okay in her own way, before she raised an eyebrow and turned to Danny,

"You actually got her to put on shoes," she noted.

"That's not important," Luke huffed, "She was invited her by a guy."

Carmen turned to her sister with a glare,

"Why did you even say yes? Did he offer you candy? We talked about that..."

"No," Gemeni whined, "But come on! It's gonna be fun!"

Gemeni grabbed Carmen's wrist and dragged her into Music Room Three. Luke and Danny stood close by, watching them.

Bright lights and rose petals greeted them.

"~Welcome," multiple voices chimed.


	4. The Public School

**Chapter 3- The Public School:**

**Third Person:**

Peter sighed as Sam wiggled around in his uniform.

"Maybe I should tear mine up like Gemeni and Carmen did theirs," he said.

Ava slapped him in the back of his head and he grumbled in protest.

"What," He whined, "They're like, really uncomfortable."

"And they're breaking the rules," Ava pointed out, "Do you wanna get in trouble with them?"

"No," Sam grumbled.

"Then shush. I'm just as uncomfortable as you."

Peter nodded in agreement.

"Besides, we're here on a mission, not for comfort. We're just gonna have to deal with it. No matter how much we hate it."

They stepped into their classroom. Thankfully, Coulson had gotten them all into the same room. The teacher, or Sensei, gave them a warm smile.

"Ah, you must be the new students. Please, come in. Introduce yourselves and tell us a little something interesting about yourselves."

Ava and Peter returned the older man's smile, and Sam just kind of groaned.

Peter stepped forward.

"Uh, my name is Hale Peter, and I like science."

Then it was Ava's turn.

"My name is Hale Ava and I like reading."

Sam groaned again as he stepped forward.

"I'm Hale Sam and I am a level 72 mage with a battle ostrich in World of Warcraft."

A few of the student's gave him confused looks, while a few guys were checking Ava out. The same went for the girls and Peter.

"Your seats are right over there," the Sensei said, pointing to three empty chairs in the back of the class.

They nodded their thanks and headed to their seats. Both Sam and Peter glared at the guys giving Ava looks and the guys quickly backed off. Ava just rolled her eyes.

Peter scoped out the class as the teacher droned on. So far, none of the students looked like Draken- but they couldn't really go on that since he was a shape shifter. None of them seemed to be evil, though. There were a few nerds- granted, one of the nerds weren't nerd-worthy since he was actually very good looking. There was one kid in the back that gave off a creepy vibe. _Maybe it's him, _Peter thought, _I__t would help if we knew why he was planning to blow up the school..._

* * *

"So anything," Sam asked as he bit into the burger.

"Nothing so far," Ava said as she looked around the cafeteria, "There's that one creepy kid in our class that gives off a vibe..."

"Yeah," Peter agreed, "He seems pretty Draken..."

"Hello," a cheery voice greeted.

They looked up startled, only to see the good-looking nerd from their class. He had blonde hair that wasn't messy in the slightest and golden eyes. His skin was clear and he had on the respected uniform of the public school- a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and a blue uniform jacket with a black tie. He motioned to the spot next to Peter and Peter nodded.

Taking a seat at their table, the guy smiled,

"I'm Waru Giso. Since you're new here, I thought you'd like some help. I'm the Student Body President, so if you need any help, be free to ask."

He smiled brightly, showing perfect teeth. A friendly, good-too-shoe aura surrounded him. _One thing's for sure, it's not him,_ Peter thought.

Sam still was staring at the dark kid in the corner. He ate all alone, his dark hair messy and blue eyes were hidden behind his bangs. He didn't wear the tie and the jacket was left open to reveal a black shirt instead of the white button-up shirt.

_Perfect,_ Giso Waru thought with a smile,

"That's Katashi Akio. I'd stay away from him if I were you. He just started school a few weeks ago and already he's been suspended for a few days for fighting another student and threatening people."

_A few weeks,_ Peter thought, _that's when Draken started with the bomb threats._

* * *

"IT'S FINALLY OVER!" Sam yelled as he ran out the door of the school. Peter and Ava rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Bucket Head, we have to go report to Den Mom. Our journey begins with walking there."

Sam groaned.

"Why can't we just go as You Know Who?"

"Because," Peter said, "Voldemort is evil, and we're not shapeshifters- or wizards, sadly."

Sam gasped in horror.

"Everyone knows you're not supposed to say his name!"

Ava just rolled her eyes at the boys.

_Acting like idiots as usual, _she thought. Ava pushed between the two boys and started walking.

"H-hey!" Peter stuttered, "Wait for us!"

"Yeah," Sam said, running to cartch up. "By the way, have you seen my laser pointers? Gemeni pranked me last week and I need to get her back."

Peter laughed, and tried covering it up with a cough at Ava's glare.

"Didn't Coulson take them away when she practically molested him for the red dots?"

Sam laughed and wiled away fake tears.

"Which is exactly why I need them back."

"Well, why won't you just use the blue light like you did with Ava that one time."

Sam's face turned to a frown.

"No, she only goes for the red light, not the blue-which totally sucks I might add."

"For you anyway," Ava said.

Sam glared and Peter laughed.

"Hardy har har," Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

"I wonder how they're doing," Peter mused.

"Well, if Carmen didn't get expelled that would be a miracle," Sam added, "I mean, she gets into fights _a lot."_

"But with the others there she might not be as bad," Ava pointed out, "You know how Gemeni calms her down."

It was true. The eldest (by only ten months) Hale sister always got into fights with the guys at the school- since it was only the guys that dared to touch her or whistle at her and could even stand a chance. That was a lie- if they truly pissed her off, _no one_ stood a chance against her. They would just be lucky if she couldn't use her powers... The only way to get her _that_ pissed off was if someone hurt her sister.

Yet, if Gemeni was there, she was usually able to calm Carmen down enough to not get expelled.

"Well, I know one thing," Peter said, "I sure feel bad for any kid that got on her bad side."

"I feel worse for them if Gemeni wasn't there to hold her back," Sam added.

The group laughed to themselves while thinking just what the others were doing at the moment- was Carmen fighting? Was Gemeni laughing and trying to find some sweets? Was Luke and Danny doing good and not hitting every guy that stared at Carmen and Gemeni? Were their teammates having more luck at finding Draken?

No matter what scenario they could have though of, they would never be able to imagine what was really happening.


	5. The Hosts

**Chapter 4- The Hosts:**

**Third Person:**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL," Carmen shouted as she jumped back from the figures- and the rose petals.

She crinkled her nose and tried to get the rose petals off of her, wiping them clean off. Gemeni just looked awed and laughed to herself at her sister's reaction while Danny and Luke looked at Carmen amused.

"That's the most emotion she's shown in a long time," Luke mused.

The hosts looked at the new students- whom Tamaki figured would show up sooner or later. The punk-looking girl looked like she was about to punch someone. The tawny-haired girl looked like she was going to die from laughter while the two boys standing behind them were sighing.

Haruhi looked over them curiously, _they don't look that bad. _The twins thought that the tawny-haired girl looked like she might be a good toy or a good ally in pranks- though from the look on the punk girl's face, they knew that they would _never_ prank her.

"Welcome to the Host Club, lovely flowers," Tamaki said as he bowed and kissed Gemeni's hand.

Carmen, Luke, and Danny all got between him and Gemeni, standing in front of the girl protectively. Takashi was the only one of the hosts to notice Carmen's shadow moving slightly, almost like water rippling. He narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut. He also noticed that when Gemeni put her hand on Carmen's shoulder, almost in a calming mannor, the shadow returned to normal.

"Touch my sister again, and you won't be able to talk with your lips ripped off," Carmen threatened.

Tamaki gulped,

"Y-yes! O-of course..."

"What's a Host Club," Luke finally asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Tamaki said, spreading his arms out dramatically, "The Host Club is a place where we can entertain women!"

"And you invited my _sister_ to a club like that," Carmen growled, horrified at the thought of her innocent sister going to such a place.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "We simply speak to them, nothing more. We have several types that the ladies prefer- Souh Tamaki, the Princely type. Hunny, the boy-Lolita, and he is a third year, don't be mistaken. Takashi, who usually goes by Mori, the Silent and Wild type. Haruhi, the Natural, and the twins- Hikaru and Kaoru, the devilish type. Finally, there is myself, Ootori Kyoya, the Cool type. Who would you like to host you this day?"

"I'm out," Luke said, shaking his head, "This is getting way too weird."

"Oddly agreed," Danny nodded.

With that, they both turned and left, after they warned the boys to not hurt Carmen or Gemeni of course.

"Takashi," Gemeni chirped happily, "He seems pretty cool."

Takashi raised an eyebrow, but made no comment like usual. He just wasn't sure if he could trust the girl as his sister seemed... a bit _off. _Carmen looked at her sister with a slight expression of disbelief,

"...No," she said simply.

"What," Gemeni whined.

"No. You are not going to such a... fake club such as this," Carmen said firmly.

"The Host Club does care about their customers," Kyoya informed.

"And we shall treat her like the princess she is," Tamaki said, bowing, "Just as well treat you like a princess."

"Two things," Carmen said, barely managing her anger, "One, not every girl wishes to be treated like a princess. We are not some helpless, little girls that need protecting. Two, the point is that I will not let my sister be treated like some... some object that you simply just use for profit."

"It's okay," Gemeni said, "I kind of like it here, they seem nice enough. Plus, _there's cake."_

Sighing, Carmen looked to the hosts,

"Hurt her and I hurt you ten times worse..."

With that, she left.

**Carmen:  
**

I couldn't control my sister, no matter how much I wished I could. If she wanted to be in that stupid little club, let her- fine by me.

I huffed to myself and it was only after I found my way to the garden and sat down did I notice that my shadow was still acting funky. I took a few calming breaths and focused on my shadow- making it turn back to normal. The only downside to shadow manipulation, shadows tended to act all weird when I showed too much emotion. Maybe that was why I had a monotone voice? _Actually I think that's why it was so dark when Draken/Ryan and I-_

I shook the thought out of my head. I heard some rustling in the bushes and got ready for a fight as someone came in my direction. I raised my fist and stopped just inches from his face when I realized it was Ritsu.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"M-ma," he stuttered.

"I said sorry," I said as my eye twitched slightly.

"R-right, it's fine..."

"Why are you in the garden," I finally asked, "didn't peg you for the flower type?"

"Could say the same for you," Ritsu huffed.

"Touche. I just needed a place to wait until after club hours. My sister decided to visit that stupid Host Club and I didn't want to."

I sat back down on the bench. When he didn't sit down, I motioned for him too. He looked a bit uncomfortable, but he sat down beside me,

"You don't like the Host Club? Every chick here seems to dig them."

"And every chick here also is about as dumb as a bag of bricks... My sister isn't. She just loves the cake... So why are you out here, anyway? I answered, your turn."

"Gardening club."

"A-ha," I nodded, "You are the flowery type."

"N-no," Ritsu snapped, "Don't be stupid! I just... Ah! I just didn't like the other clubs and this was the only one that didn't have so many people."

"You don't like being around a lot of people?"

"They look at me funny and tend to run away."

"That makes two of us."

**Gemeni:**

"So..." I said, sitting cross legged on the large sofa next to the window.

To be honest, I didn't really know how to start a conversation with people I just met. Luckily, the small blonde, Hunny, I think Kyoya said, fixed that for me.

"Where are you from?" He asked sweetly. I smiled at him.

"New York."

His eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"What's it like there?"

I glanced at Takashi, who had curiosity in his eyes ever so slightly. My smile sort of grew.

"It's really fun. It's louder than Japan, and smellier to, but just as cramped. Then again, maybe that's just me. And you can't really see as many stars in the sky due to all of the lights and pollution and stuff, but the park is pretty nice. There's a lot of space there to run around-unless there's a super villain or something."

Hunny gasped in horror while Takashi straightened up a little more.

"Super villains?" Hunny asked, disbelief clearly in his voice. I nodded.

"Yeah, there are peope like the Sinister Six, the Frightful Four, Sandman, Twister..."

I would have gone on, but seeing the look on his face made me kind of guilty for making him worry.

"It's always kind of fun to see their butts get kicked by the Avengers or Spider-Man and such."

Hunny relaxed slightly, but was still frowning. Then Takashi gave him some cake, and all was well. I stared at the cake as it was devoured in one bite. Then I noticed Takashi was offering me a piece as well. I took it gratefully, thanking the heavens that it wasn't chocolate. Chocolate was one of the things I hated most in the world.

"Thanks."

He nodded, not saying a single word, which I found kind of odd, but was normal to it. After all, I was related to Carmen. That's when I heard the twins, who were currently waiting on some customers to come.

"...Kinda goth if you ask me," the one that I thought was Hikaru said. His brother nodded in agreement.

"So mysterious and creepy. She sent chills down my spine."

"Mine too!"

I gritted my teeth. I knew that they were talking about Carmen, and I didn't like it. Not one bit. I'm sweet and nice and hyper all the time, but if you piss me off, there's no going back.

I set my half eaten strawberry cake on the table and walked over to them.

"You know," I said, letting a small portion of my anger my voice,

"How about you actually get to know a person before you start judging them. Carmen is a really nice person, she's just over protective sometimes, and if you don't like that then you can keep it to yourselves."

I hadn't realized that my voice had risen to the point where I was practically yelling until Takashi put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off, but appreciated the gesture. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Mostly glares from the other girls, but I didn't care. They didn't know. They never would. I wanted to shout at them, because the only reason we were even in Japan was because we were trying to protect them from Draken. Then I remembered that they didn't know, so instead of taking this any further, I stormed away, ignoring the muttering, glaring girls. I was so angry I hadn't even realized a foot was sticking out to trip me.

It succeeded.

I fell to the ground hard, but bot before I knocked over a really expensive looking statue. It toppled to the ground with me, breaking into a bunch of tiny microscopic pieces.

"Oops," I muttered.

_Damn it, _I thought, _Carmen is so going to kill me._


	6. The Accident

**Chapter 5- The Accident  
**

**Gemeni:**

I could feel my face heat up as the student's around me laughed there heads off. Somehow I managed to get up without cutting myself with the pieces of the broken statue.

"Sorry," I said, my face getting even more red. The girl that tripped me smirked as I started to pick up the glass.

"Maybe little kittens without their pedigrees should stay in the pound where they belong."

I just ignored her. I was used to bullies. After all, I was a mutant, and I was the oddball in the orphanage. With the team and S.H.I.E.L.D. though. I felt like I belonged. When my powers manifested I got picked on or looked down upon a lot, so I was used to it.

But being used to it doesn't mean I can't make a quick and snappy comeback.

"You know." I said turning towards her, "You're a lot like a slinky."

She looked at me confused and I continued.

"You're not really good for much, but bring a smile to people's faces when pushed down the stairs."

Okay. maybe that was a _little _harsh, but she was the one who tripped me. I didn't even do snything wrong. I was just standing up for my sister. I amde a mental note to wear my usual smile when I walked out to see her again. Then the tall blanode from my class, Tamaki, walked up.

"There's no need for such rude things to be spoken, ladies," he said, holding his hands up. I rolled my eyes and continued to pick up the shards of glass. He looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, shrugging him off.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

He nodded and stood up straight again, turning to the girl that tripped me.

"Why did you do that?"

Her eyes widened as much as mine did. The only people who really stood up for me was the team, not some stranger I just met that day.

_That's only because they don't know the real me, _I thought sadly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said defiantly. Tamaki shook his head,

"Yes you do. You were the one who tripped her. I saw you do it. Was it because she yelled at the twins?"

The girl nodded as she started tearing up.

"Well, she had every right. She was only standing up for her sister. It's what siblings do. You can't really blame her for that, can you?"

She shook her head, full on sobbing now.

"Well, since you are the cause of all this mess I am going to ask you politely to leave for a while."

She sobbed, looking at him in disbelief before running out in a wet snotty mess. My eyes widened. Then he turned to me, a small frown covering his face.

"Starting today you shall become a host!"

I almost choked on my spit. Was he serious? The fangirls would hate me even more!

"Wait-what?"

"Even though she tripped you, you were still the one who broke the statue. You're obviously to poor to pay for it so you will host just like our beloved Haruhi!"

I looked to the brunette he was pointing at.

"So, you want me to become a cross dresser too?"

All of the hosts faces paled.

* * *

**Carmen:**

I had the strangest feeling that my sister did something- again. I scowled slightly and crossed my arms over my chest. Ritsu still sat beside me and we were happy with just the silence and occasionally small conversation. I had the feeling that he didn't really get the chance to talk to many people.

"So you're in the mafia," I asked, my slightly monotonic voice never wavering at the word _mafia._

"Yeah," Ritsu huffed, "Is that... I mean, is that a problem?"

"No," I answered smoothly, "What you do in your life is hardly a concern of mine. Besides, I have seen scarier people and done things just as bad."

"You were a part of a mafia or something?"

"Or something."

With that, we were both in silence until he spoke,

"So you lived in New York, right?"

"New York City," I corrected.

"How is it there? I mean, they got that Statue or somethin' right?"

"It's crowded and there's a lot of people. It's a bit like Tokyo with skyscrapers. Plus there's super villains and super heroes."

"Super villains? Like that Draken guy or somethin' that was here a year ago? Him and that partner or something'? They're still rebuilding a lot of the damage that they did."

Of course he remembered when Draken and I (as Umbra) destroyed those few buildings in Tokyo. We were, in a way, some of the most known Japanese super villains- which was kind of cool... Except that I was a hero now and heroes didn't do that.

"Yeah," I answered, "But there's heroes like Spiderman and them...Umbra, Draken's partner in crime, is a hero back in New York. Turned her life around."

Ritsu whistled,

"Woah."

I didn't have a chance to answer since a guy came running up to us. He had long blonde hair and a band-aid on his cheek.

"Young Lord," he greeted with a bow, "There's something going on at the- Oh! My apologies."

He bowed to me,

"I didn't realize that the Young Lord was in a conversation."

I stood up and turned to Ritsu,

"See ya tomorrow, _Young Lord,"_ I said mockingly with a smirk.

Ritsu returned my smirk just as I left eh garden with the full intention of knocking some sense into Gemeni because I was pretty damn sure that she did something stupid again.

**Third Person:**

Gemeni had been calculating hoe long it would take to pay for the broken statue when Carmen walked through the door. She didn't even flinch.

"What happened," she growled, staring straight at Gemeni, who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Uh..."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well, I'm sure you would like to be informed that your sister is now a host. We just haven't decided on her type yet," Kyoya said.

Carmen looked at them in disbelief.

"What do you mean she became a host? What happened?"

"Well," the twins said in unison, "She broke a statue and now she has to repay her debt just by joining the host club."

Carmen glared at her younger sister, and Gemeni put her hands up in defense.

"Hey, I was tripped!"

Carmen's eyes narrowed slightly, and her shadow started to do funky things ever so slightly. Gemeni walked over and pit a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine, m'kay?"

Carmen nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a few breaths to calm herself-and her shadow.

"The others aren't gonna be happy about this."

"So what?"

Carmen smirked. As clueless as Gemeni could be sometimes, she sure was independent.

"Besides," Gemeni whispered, "Do you know how many pranks I could pull on the twins?"

Carmen smiled.

"I'll have to join in a couple of times then."

Gemeni laughed, but stopped when Tamaki groaned.

"We just can't find her type!"

All of a sudden, there was a rumbling noise, and Carmen and Gemeni got into their battle stances, but quickly let them go once they realized that the girl was no major threat.

That did not go unnoticed by Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya. The rest however, were completely oblivious.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ON PICKING TYPES!" The girl screeched at them.

Carmen blew a small strand of hair out of her eyes and stepped forward.

"She would be the hyper type. She may seem all quite now, but that's because you haven't gotten to know her yet. Trust me-she's one hundred percent the hyper type."

Without any warning, Gemeni was tackled by Tamaki.

"OH! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

"...Can't...Breathe..."

Haruhi sighed.

"Senpai, get off of her, she's gonna suffocate."

Before Tamaki could protest, Gemeni somehow managed to give him a wet willy. He let go immediately, grabbing his ear.

"Ew, what did you do?"

Gemeni smirked.

"That, my dear hosts, is a wet willy. Better get used to them now if you're gonna keep hugging me like that."

Not a second later he was in his emo-corner.

"Well, we've caused enough damage for one day," Gemeni said.

Carmen nodded in agreement.

"Let's go home."


	7. The House Hold Life

**Chapter 6- The House Hold Life:**

**Carmen:**

Just how stupid could my sister get? To break a freakin' statue at such an expensive-ass school. The only good thing to come out of the whole event was that it meant I would be spending a lot of time in the garden and therefore Ritsu.

I stopped for a second and then scowled. _What the Hell am I thinking?_

Gemeni was still skipping ever-so innocently as we walked into the house. Luke and Danny raised an eyebrow at us. I glanced at the clock on the wall- we still had thirty minutes to kill before five o'clock, also known as training o'clock- _I'm working on it._

Ava just shook her head when Gemeni practically ran into the wall when she spotted a red light.

"I found it," Sam said happily as he directed the laser pointer to another point in the wall.

Just like a cat, Gemeni chased after the laser. Honestly, I would have stopped Sam, but at this point in the day I needed something to cheer me up... And watching my lil' sister (not by much) chase after a laser point was just the what the metaphorical doctor ordered.

"You aren't going to stop him for once," Peter asked.

"This is the highlight of my day with what happened."

"Why," Luke raised an eyebrow, "You guys seemed pretty happy at that club?"

"No, _Gemeni_ was happy at the club. I left soon after you guys."

"When I came back that," I pointed to my sister who was balancing herself on a lamp to try to get the red dot, "Had broke a statue and had to join that the club to pay it off."

"That's rich," Sam laughed, "What type of club was it?"

"Like hell I'm tellin' you, you would just use at as blackmail over my sister... By the way..."

I used my powers to move a shadow over the end of the laser point, blocking the red light,

"That was getting annoying."

Gemeni, who was on top of a lamp, stopped when the red light disappeared. Her eyes darted around for the light and when she found nothing, it was like a switch was flipped and she returned to _'normal'_. She fell off the lamp with a THUD.

Shaking my head, I just continued to my room since I had some time to kill. I shut my door behind me and went straight to work with my writing as music blared from my stereo.

_"~Catch me as I fall_  
_Say you're here and it's all over now_  
_ Speaking to the atmosphere_  
_ No one's here and I fall into myself~"_

I hummed along slightly, wondering just what my idiotic sister was doing at the moment.

**Gemeni:**

I landed on the ground with a thud, the white haze from a few minutes ago completely wiped from my mind. I glared at Sam.

"I suggest you start rethinking your life choices," I said in a low deadly tone.

He paled, and I inwardly smirked. I didn't really like it, but I could be your worst nightmare if I had to be. At least I knew what he was afraid of.

I shit him an evil grin as I transformed into a rabbit and he paled even more.

He scooted back all the way to the wall, grabbing the lamp I had been standing on and holding it out in front of me.

"G-get away!"

My nose twitched as I hopped forward, getting closer and closer. It was actually really funny. Being the little devil I can be sometimes, I stuck my tongue out at him, and he fainted. I turned back into my normal form, swishing my long tail back and forth.

"Was that really necessary," Ava asked.

I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture of the unconscious Sam.

"Totally."

I looked to Peter and Luke, who couldn't stop laughing, while Danny was just being his usual chill self.

I knelt down and took the dreaded device from his hands, snapping it in two, and then putting it back hand, closing his fist around it.

"You know he has more, right," Peter pointed out.

"Of course," I scoffed. "That will just make moments like these even sweeter."

I saw Luke and Peter visibly shiver when I shot them a smile. I knew they were just playing around, so I kept the smile, but memories from the orphanage resurfaced my mind, and I suddenly felt lonely again.

I whirled around, taking the hall to my room. When I opened it, I sighed, glancing at the chalkboard and thinking back to my conversation about Coulson in a maids uniform, trying to forget about the overwhelming loneliness I suddenly felt.

See, to me, home wasn't a house, or a field, or a place to rest. Home was where loved ones were waiting for you to return to them with open arms, and nobody really did welcome me. I was that one kid-the one that was just _there._

I sighed and grabbed a piece of blue chalk and started drawing. Under these circumstances, I would usually draw what I felt, or draw a person that I missed, but right now, I needed to get that horrifying image of Coulson in a maids uniform out of my head, along with all thoughts of the orphanage.

**Third Person:**

"Carmen," Coulson said as the girl walked into the basement in her uniform, "Glad you could join us. You'll be going first since you're late."

It was currently training o'clock- which was five o'clock- and they would be training until nine. _Joy_, Carmen thought sarcastically,_ not my damn fault that no one came to get me._

Carmen got into a ready position. The rest of the team stood on the sidelines to watch from a safe distance. Carmen, or rather Umbra since she was in costume, put her hands up in a fighting position. Shadows danced all around her as one was stolen from the wall and wrapped itself around her- shrouding herself in the dark, covering her like a blanket. Her figure became practically identifiable, just a dark outline.

Coulson pressed a button and the robots came out from the walls. All at once, the robots attacked her, using their fists and their lasers. She put up her hands and used the shadows to turn solid enough to make a small shield before the shadow dispersed and she jumped, dodging a laser.

A robot managed to punch her from behind, sending her flying into the wall.

"That was a cheap-ass shot, Coulson," Carmen shouted as she shot her shadows towards the robots.

One by one, she faced the robots until only one out of the thirty remained. Shadows covered the last robot. She squeezed her fists, and the shadows tightened around the robot, crushing it.

In the end, she was in pretty good shape, but she knew that after a few hours of training that both she and Gemeni would have some bruising.

"Good job, Gemeni, you're up next," Coulson shouted.

She sighed and stepped forward. At first, when the robots attacked, she relied on her hand to hand combat skills, getting a few new scratched here and there, but it was when she was hit in the face did she actually started using her powers. First, she turned into a rat, climbing into the small crevice in the armor.

Gemeni didn't bother gnawing on useless cords. No, her eyes were on the very thing that made the bot tick-its core. Once she got to that, all she had to do was grow into a big enough animal to destroy it from the inside out. She quickly found it and wrapped her paws around it, slowly growing into her biggest animal that took the most concentration.

Slowly, her small paws turned to large scaly hands with claws that could tear you apart in seconds, and she could feel the large reptilian wings sprouting from her back, shooting out of the robot. Finally, she burst through it, breaking it into a million pieces. The transformation wasn't complete however. That would be straining her body to much, so she worked with what she had.

As a half dragon, she had the strength and speed, and she used that to her advantage. She zipped around the room, slashing and using her fire breath until all of the robots were complete ash. She walked back to the line, slowly going back to her usual form.

"That is not going to feel good in the morning,"she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"How far into it did you get this time," Spidey asked.

She sighed.

"Well, the wings got bigger, but they're still not big enough to fly with, and I'm a little faster."

Carmen sighed and Gemeni turned towards her.

"What?"

"What are the members of that club gonna think when you have that big ass scratch on your face?"

Gemeni smirked.

"Never underestimate the power of concealer."

"Enough chat," Coulson snapped, "Spider-Man, you're next."

* * *

"Well that was long and painful," Peter said as he walked put of the training room out of costume with the rest of the team.

The others nodded in agreement.

"And we still haven't talked about who might be Draken," Gemeni pointed out.

She flopped down on the couch with a sigh, and the others followed her motion.

"Well," she started, "There's a kid named Ootori Kyoya in my class. He just kind of sends off that vibe, you know? Creepy, and secretly planning something."

Carmen nodded in agreement.

"What about you three?"

Peter, Ava, and Sam shared a look.

"Well, there's a kid who hangs in the shadows, and he apparently got here a few weeks ago-"

"-Like Draken."

The sisters frowned. This just kept getting better and better.


	8. What Creeps in The Dark

**Chapter 7- What Creeps In The Dark:**

**Carmen:**

_"__~Just need a bit of luck, get 'em up_

_ Point the gun at the eyes_  
_ Or at the knees, had to shoot, had to fight_  
_ Gonna take out the gunman~"_

For once, the music wasn't coming from my alarm clock. It was coming from my stereo on a low enough volume that it wouldn't disturb the others. Well, I didn't care if it disturbed the others. I just didn't want to disturb my sister.

I was up before my alarm clock even went off, so I was spending my time writing in my notebooks. I had already showered and got dressed- this time I opted for blank high-waisted skinny jeans and a black leather jacket in place of my skirt and the fishnet gloves. I chose the jeans since it would hide my legs- therefore hiding the few small scraps I got from the training session and jacket since the crop top wouldn't hide the bruise on my back. I was lucky that the crop top hid the scar on my chest- it went from my chest to just below my chest as a result from the car accident that killed my parents.

_"~Just need a bit of luck, get 'em up  
Point the gun at the eyes  
Or at the knees, had to shoot, had to fight  
Gonna take out the gunman~"_

I was writing a short poem. Banner was the one that suggested for me to do poetry as a way to get out my anger in a safe way. So far, it was working. I just needed a way to calm down from the training session last night. That robot got in a cheap shot and I couldn't afford those shots if I was going to face up against Draken anytime soon- Draken shouldn't even get the chance to lay a single hand or piece of metal on me. Lord help him if he manages to lay a finger or small piece of metal on my sister.

I looked down at my poem, entitled_ Under the Veil. _The particular poem was mostly about me and my powers.

_Under a veil of shadows,_

_My face and identity are unknown,  
_

_To others,_

_And to myself._

Hearing footsteps outside my door, I quickly shoved my notebook into a drawer as Sam burst through my door.

"Hey, we were wondering if you were awake yet!? And _ohhh_ was that a _dairy_ that you just hid?"

He was by my desk in a second, pulling my notebook out. I scowled and snatched it from his hands,

"Touch my stuff again, I'll attack you. Open my door again _without knocking_ and I will personally transport you to the center of a volcano. Got it," I growled.

"Hey-hey, no need to threaten me..."

"And it's a poetry notebook, not a dairy," I said, my monotone voice hiding the fact that I was still pissed.

"You write poetry," Sam asked skeptically.

"You got a problem with it," I growled, putting a finger on his chest, getting in his face.

"N-no," Sam gulped and zipped off.

**Gemeni:**

For the first time in forever I actually woke up before my alarm clock, and I hadn't even noticed. My mind was somewhere else. After all, today was my first day of hosting. I sighed and headed to the bathroom, trying to hunt down my bottle of concealer.

"Victorym" I yell-whispered, as to not wake anyone up at whatever ungodly hour in the morning it was.

Before I started I put on some really cool classical music on. It was low enough that I could still hear it, but it wouldn't wake anyone up. It would be my death day if Carmen woke up to it. She hated that kind of music almost as much as Draken, or Justin Beiber. However, I loved it. The classical, not Beiber. I hated him as much as Carmen did.

I sat in my chair with wheels and rolled into the bathroom, where I carefully put on the concealer. It didn't quite do as much as I hoped, but it did cover most of it.

"Dang it," I said, speaking to me, myself, and the half drawn picture of Coulson on my chalkboard, "I actually have to wear make up today because of that stupid scratch."

I shuddered. I might have seemed the type of a girl that wore make up, and I did on special occasions, but even then it's kind of iffy. On the inside, I loathed it. I never saw a point to wearing it. It only covers up who you really were, and you give the people an illusion when you do that.

When I was done I looked myself over. It was a very small amount of make up, and it blended in so well it looked like my normal self, plus the eye shadow and mascara.

I rolled back to my closet, choosing out some black basketball shorts and a white baggy shirt that covered both of my scars. One had been from the car wreck that killed our parents, and it went from my collar bone to right at the edge of the bottom of my rib cage. The second one was on my side, reaching from the middle of my stomach to just barely at my back. I had more from the usual crime fighting, but those two were the ones that stood out the most.

When I was done with that I climbed up on the chalkboard and started drawing until Ava came in to wake me up.

**Third Person:**

Gemeni waved to Luke and Danny as she headed down a separate hall. It was after school, so that meant she had to go to the host club. She just hoped Tamaki didn't try and suffocate her again. She would probably be dead if it wasn't for that cross dresser.

Gemeni watched their backs as they left, and was kind of surprised to see Carmen coming with her. Gemeni blew a small bubble with the gum she stole from Tamaki.

"What's up?"

"I'm coming with," Carmen said in her usual monotone voice.

Gemeni almost choked on her gum, but didn't protest. She knew all to well that Carmen was just trying to look out for her- especially after what had happened, but personally, she didn't blame Carmen for that. She blamed Draken, and the overwhelming sense of loneliness.

Gemeni shrugged.

"Okie dokes."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, the only sound that was heard was from Gemeni's flip flops, which she took off half way to the music room.

It wasn't an awkward silence, and it wasn't tense either. It was...Nice. It was that serine feeling that they rarely ever got, and Gemeni loved it.

* * *

Carmen sat in the back, choosing to not be hosted by anyone just yet. She watched everything around her with a careful, critical and watchful eye. She was looking out for any signs that Kyoya was Draken- besides his creepy aura, know-it-all attitude, and his mysterious ways, there wasn't too much that was like Draken. Still, besides those slight hints, she knew that Draken would more than likely hide most of his ways as to avoid suspicion.

"You would look so cute in this," Tamaki cheered loudly as he held out a white bunny outfit to Gemeni.

Carmen cracked the smallest hint of a smile before she went to her usual blank-look.

"We're not doing cosplay today, Tono," Hikaru pointed out.

"Besides," Kaoru added, "Don't you think a pink one would suit her better?"

"You're right," Tamaki said, putting his hand on his fist in determination.

The best part about being in the back was that none of the hosts really noticed Carmen. Gemeni, Takashi, and Kyoya were the only ones to ever notice her presence. She had the sneaking suspicion that the twins were scared of her- and they had every right to be.

"You okay," Haruhi asked, "I thought you would be with Kasanoda-san today."

Carmen raised an eyebrow, _Ah, the crossdresser speaks._

"I'm fine... What do you think that?"

"You guys seemed friendly yesterday," she shrugged, "It was kind of hard not to notice since he doesn't really have any friends..."

"Well, he has me. I'm a friend," Carmen said, looking off into the distance.

"That's good," she smiled.

"He just wasn't here today at school- sick or somethin'. Figured might as well make sure that they treat my sister right, ya know?"

"They're not that bad. Tamaki-senpai can be extreme and Kyoya-senpai is sometimes scary, but they're not that bad."

Haruhi smiled again before the twins dragged her away. Carmen watched as the hosts continued their conversation, but she didn't pay attention to what was being said.

"What about Carmen-chan," Hunny asked cutely.

_Guess he notices me too... So that means that Tamaki and the twins are the ones avoiding me- good. They're the ones that get on my nerves the most. Wait- did he just call me-_

"Carmen-chan? The hell," Carmen scowled, "We're not friends."

"We aren't," Hunny asked tearfully.

_Shit. _Gemeni was quick to comfort Hunny by offering him cake while Takashi glared at Carmen.

"You should be aware," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "That you can't wonder around here in club hours without requesting a host. Since you are a sister to Gemeni, you're first visit will be free."

"I'm not a damn customer," Carmen growled, glaring at Kyoya, "And I never will be. I'm here to make sure that you idiots don't do anything to hurt her... I will be here whenever the damn well I please. If you don't like it, you are free to take that notebook and shove it up your-"

Takashi glared as he saw her shadow ripple again. Kyoya and Gemeni noticed it as well. Gemeni put her hand over Carmen's mouth,

"That's enough!"

Gemeni was scarlet, and her sisters emotions were getting slightly slight out of hand. She felt the warm feeling of Carmen's tongue on her hand and quickly pulled away.

"Ew! That is so gross!"

Gemeni started waving her hand around until she spotted the twins. Then she got an evil smirk on her face.

"Hikaru! Come here real quick!"

Carmen watched as one of the twins came over. Gemeni frowned.

"No, I said Hikaru. Not you, Kaoru."

The red heads eyes widened slightly, and he walked back to his brother. A second later the other twin as over there. She wiped his hand on his face, and Carmen smirked.

"Ew, what is that?"

He rubbed his cheek. Gemeni laughed.

"Carmen's spit," she said matter-of-factly. He was silent for a few moments before walking back to Kaoru with an evil grin.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna regret that. Hey, do you wanna prank them?"

For the second time that day, Carmen almost smiled.

"Watch."

Gemeni did. She looked towards the twins, who were lowering themselves into their chairs, and also noted the small shadow sticking out from the mass. Right before their butts reached contact, the shadow pulled the chairs back ever so slightly and they fell to the ground with a thud. Gemeni laughed.

"Nice," she said.

Just then, Kyoya walked over.

"You have your first request. I suggest you stop goofing off and go entertain them."

Gemeni scowled at his rudeness and walked away to her customers.

"Sup," she greeted.

The girls stared at her blankly.

"We wanted the new host-the hyper type. Not...Not you."

Gemeni's face fell slightly, but soon perked up again. She started bouncing slightly next to the girl.

"Well, you see, I am the hyper type. Hale Gemeni, nice to meet you," she said, sticking out her hand for a hand shake.

The girl took it carefully, like she might get some sort of disease from touching her.

"Awe, no need to be shy," she said with a smile.

The girl stiffened and nodded slightly. Gemeni sat cross legged in the chair in front of her.

"So, um...What's your favorite animal," the girl asked timidly.

Gemeni's smile grew.

"I like too many of them to have a favorite, but I do have some drawings if you would like to see."

The girl nodded and Gemeni practically flew from her seat and over to her bag in the corner, muttering to herself about which ones she was gonna show her. Less than a minute later, she back in her usual sitting position, flipping the pages of the book for the customer. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"These drawings are really good, but why isn't there any color?"

Gemeni shrugged.

"I don't think it will look as good with color."

The girl pursed her lips and nodded like she understood.

"So," Gemeni said, "How has your day been?"

* * *

"That went better than expected," Gemeni said as she popped her back.

"We have never seen anyone that hyper before," the twins added.

"How do you do it," Haruhi asked with awe.

Gemeni shrugged.

"I'm always like that. It's my personality, not a facade."

Takashi looked at Gemeni with slight interest. From what he had seen today, she was smart, funny, hyper, independent, and, dare he say it, even a little cute.

Gemeni sighed and rubbed the tiredness out of her face, completely forgetting she had on make up and concealer. She leaned back against the chair, letting all of her tense muscles relax. Hunny looked at her with a worried look, as did the rest of the hosts, minus Kyoya.

"What happened, Gem-chan," Hunny asked.

She shot him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

He put his small hand on the scratch on her face and her eyes widened a little bit.

"Oh! That, it's just a scratch. to worry about it."

"How did you get it?" Tamaki asked with concern, "It wasn't a boy, was it?!"

Gemeni shook her head no, waving her hands in her face as she did so.

"No, no, it was just some training. Like I said, don't worry about it."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and started scribbling in his notebook.

"Well, with that aside, we should discuss tomorrow's cosplay."

* * *

After school and after the long hours of training, Carmen felt like she was a pot of water about to boil over. Her attention span was getting shorter and shorter as the day had went by. Kyoya almost set her off so bad at the club that she almost sent her shadows to attack him. Then there was the fact that Takashi and Gemeni were acting almost like buddies- which bothered her simply because she hated guys near her sister. She had tried having a serious relationship and that ended with disaster.

Then with all the training, her mood quickly went south even farther. Which was why after she took a shower, she was heading out.

"Where ya going," Gemeni asked cheerfully, "Can I come?"

"I love you, but no. I'll be back soon," Carmen answered curtly before shutting the front door behind her.

As soon as she was walking through town, she regretted that she didn't wear the leather jacket- it was dark enough so she was sure that if she ran into anyone, they wouldn't see and if anyone pointed them out she would sock it to them, welcoming the misplaced aggression.

"Hey," someone greeted her.

She whipped around and put her hand on the throat of the owner of the voice. The guy with long hair that she recognized from yesterday stood nearby, ready to attack her. She noticed two other guys in the shadows, ready to attack as well. It was only then that she realized the owner of the voice was Ritsu. She relaxed and let go of his throat as he coughed slightly,

"Man, you have a grip! What the hell?!"

"You startled me."

"Remind me to not do that again," Ritsu grumbled.

"Young Lord, you know her," Tetsuya asked, "Isn't she the girl from school yesterday?"

With that, the two- _No,_ she noticed, _three there's one way in the back_ _hidden from the others_- guys in the shadows started to whisper to themselves.

"The Young Lord knows a girl?"

"A girl actually talked to him?"

"This girl has a name," Carmen growled at them.

"Carmen," Ritsu said firmly, "Those two are my guards, and that's Tetsuya, a servant."

Carmen gave them all a nod before turning to Ritsu. Before she could say anything, the third guy, who had made his way from the back to around and behind her, attacked.

"I take it he's not a friend," Carmen asked calmly as she dodged the attack.

She quickly took down the amateur fighter, dodging his attack, she stepped behind him and grabbed his wrists, making him drop the knife in his hands. She kicked his back and pulled his arms back firmly. With a foot still on his back, holding him down, she turned to Ritsu,

"So you know this guy or something?"

"He's from an enemy mafia gang," Ritsu said, "D-Did you just take him down?"

"No. I disarmed him. If I took him down, he would be a lot more hurt. Besides, taking him down infers that he was a challenge and he's not."

The guy under her growled,

"I'm a lot stronger than you, girlie."

"Then why haven't you got out of my grip, dumbass?"

She tightened her grip on his arm, pulling it farther back, making him arch his own back. _I am not in the mood for bullshit._

"Ah," he cried out.

"We'll take care of him, Young Lord," the two guards said quickly.

Carmen took her foot off the guy and glared at him. If it hadn't been dark, Ritsu might've noticed the ways the shadows were rippling. The two guards quickly had the guy in their grasp and disappeared into the tight- probably to interrogate the enemy.

"That was pretty cool," Ritsu finally said, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"It was nothing. Trust me, I can do worse. But thanks."

"Did he hurt your back," Tetsuya asked curiously.

Carmen whipped her head towards him,

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Your back. It's bruised up pretty badly and you have a few cuts. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Carmen growled, "And it's none of your damn business."

"What happened," Ritsu asked firmly.

"Just some training. I'm fine..."

"Did you have it checked out?"

"No."

The two had a slight staring contest with Tetsuya watching them, wondering if he was seeing love bloom or hatred. Finally, Ritsu grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder,

"You're getting that checked out."

Carmen should have put up a fight- she usually did. Yet, she didn't do anything besides curse at him under her breath. She didn't want to ruin the friendship with Ritsu- something that was the first normal thing that she ever had. Even in America at the school, she didn't have any friends besides the team- MJ and Harry were scared of her just like everyone else.

And so she found herself with a slight blush as Ritsu carried her away into the night with Tetsuya looking at them with a small smile.


	9. To Learn

**Chapter 8- To Learn:  
**

**Mysterious Person POV:**

I couldn't help but clench my fists as I saw Carmen being carried by that oaf, Ritsu Kasanoda. I have been keeping a close eye on my little Carmen- the poor girl was practically putting her powers to no use as a student. I still found it hard to believe that they could even think of spotting me. _Oh please, the only one that might be able to tell it is me would be my Carmen, the others are totally idiots._

My eyes were still on the mafia son. I knew who he was, I knew who everyone was... And I knew each of their secrets- and there was a lot.

Still, it was only a matter of time before I revealed myself. Only a matter of time before the school with blow, Zodiac will be dead and Umbra will be my partner in more than just crime once again.

Because if anyone were to try to stop me, they'll just have to die too.

**Gemeni:**

I was pacing. Coulson was just sitting on the couch. It was midnight and Carmen still hadn't come back from her little walk. She didn't usually and I was getting super worried.

What if something happened to her? Then I wouldn't be able to help because I don't know where she is. I lost my sister once; I didn't want to lose her again.

"Go to bed, you need the rest," Coulson instructed.

I ignored him and kept pacing. He sighed, expecting this. He knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep unless I knew my sis was okay. One thing was for sure, my body would not like me later on. I wouldn't be my usual hyper self, I would be around the same energetic state as Haruhi.

Just then Carmen walked through the door, shutting the door quietly behind her. I ran over and pulled her into a bear hug. She didn't bother protesting. I still wouldn't have let go.

We stayed like that for only a few more seconds before I suddenly let go and punched her in her arm-hard. She winced slightly, and I kind of felt bad, but she deserved it for worrying me like that.

"Don't do that again. At least call or text me next time."

With that, I left Coulson to chew her out, but knowing her, she'll probably just walk away .

I let out a sigh and lowered myself into bed, forcing my muscles to relax, and closed my eyes, instantly falling to sleep.

_I watched as Draken and Umbra moved closer, her shadows flowing over me, encasing me in darkness. I could feel myself slipping away as I looked up weekly at Draken, fear shooting through me as I heard him urge Umbra on to kill me. However, even though Umbra was the one who hurt me, I didn't feel very afraid of her. In fact, she seemed familiar._

_Then I saw her scar through her torn up clothes. My eyes widened in surprise._

_"Carmen," I whispered.  
_

_She stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes staring straight at me. Her body tensed. A second later, the shadows dispersed._

_"Gemeni," she whispered.  
_

_ I nodded weakly, and she turned to Draken. Shadows circled around her and him. Her eyes were furious.  
_

_"I almost killed my sister because of you!"_

_"So?"_

_"SO?! So!? That's all you can say! She's my damn sister, you dumbass!"_

_Her body was shaking slightly. Shadows were moving crazily around her. She growled,_

_"If you wish for me to kill her, it won't happen."_

_"It's her or me."_

_"Then I guess you know my answer," she growled, "Because there's no way I can live without my sister. We're over Draken."_

_The two started at each other as Draken's face grew angry and it sent shivers down my spine._

_"Fine," he said, stepping in front of Umbra, "I'll kill her myself."_

I bolted up in my bed, beads of sweat rolling down my cheeks. I looked at the clock. It was time to get ready. With shaky hands I got out of bed, doing my usual morning things, plus adding the concealer and make up. When I was done with that, I put on a pair of jeans and a light blue top, slipping into my dark blue flip flops.

"Well, time for school," I said to no one in particular.

**Carmen:**

I woke up the next morning late, so I actually had to deal with the sun so that made me even feel more crappy. I slammed my fist on the bed beside me, the shadows followed my movements and smashed the alarm clock to pieces. I got up as I grumbled.

I didn't end up getting home until past midnight- in fact, it was so late that I almost just spent the night at a motel or on the streets since I feared facing a worrisome Gemeni or worse, an overprotective mother hen Coulson. The only way that an overprotective Coulson might be funny was if he was some type of sitcom worrying mother that would be waiting in the living room wearing a pink robe and his hair in curlers. _Actually he doesn't have to be a sitcom mother to be wearing that at night... Nah, he probably just has Captain America pajamas._

Honestly, I didn't get much sleep last night- maybe an hour- because I had gotten in so late and Gemeni and Coulson were yelling at me. I didn't mean to take so much time at Ritsu's. He had taken me to the syndicate and got some ointment stuff for my bruise and had someone wrap up all my cuts and scraps. It was kind of cool that he cared.

After taking a shower, I changed into a regular black t-shirt that had a picture of a red bleeding skull on it with black jeans. Realizing that my hair and face looked like shit, I brushed through my hair and finally just put on a dark red beanie. I put some concealer and makeup on to make my face look slightly normal, but I still felt like shit.

_And now it's time for school.. Joy._

**Third Person:  
**

Peter poked at his food, wondering if it was even safe to eat. _I think it growled at me..._

The group was currently at the school in the cafeteria. So far, their day hadn't been so good since Carmen was in a bad mood- 'her bad vibes are overwhelming' as Danny had said. Then, at school that creepy kid wouldn't stop staring at them and both Peter and Sam were convinced that the creepy kid was Draken.

"I'm telling you," Sam said, "Carmen didn't come home last night, but she was here this morning!"

"Idiot, maybe she just shadow-traveled to her room," Ava suggested with an eye roll.

"No because she wasn't home at curfew, remember how pissed Coulson was when he sent us to our rooms? I think she was out with a guy."

"Who," Ava asked skeptically, "She doesn't know anyone."

Sam huffed, realizing that she had a point- for now. He planned on asking Danny and Luke about who Carmen knew at school to see who she might have a crush on. It was just something that he could blackmail Carmen with.

Peter continued to poke his food before he started to bring a bite of it to his lips.

"I wouldn't eat that," Giso said as he walked up to their table and sat down, "That's mystery meat surprise and trust me, you don't want to know what the _surprise_ in it is."

Peter put the fork down in disgust, just wishing for school to end already.

* * *

"Aren't you going to join me today," Gemeni asked as Carmen walked her to Music Room Three.

"What? And see Kyoya-douche, no thanks. But have fun, I guess."

She shrugged slightly, having done her job with delivering her sister to the club. Gemeni smiled,

"You know that Kyoya's nickname is Shadow King? Tamaki told me in class today."

"Really," Carmen said, slightly amused, "Ironic. He's more like the Dickhead King."

With that, Carmen left. Her mood was uplifted since Ritsu was in class today and that was good since today was the day that she was going to do something she thought she would never do- join a gardening club.

Gemeni smiled at Carmen's comment and rolled her eyes. She sighed and stepped inside where the hosts were looking at her expectantly.

"Where are your shoes, Gem-chan?" Hunny asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't like shoes so I took them off. They tend to get in the way."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and started writing in his notebook-again.

"Well, since you're her now," Hikaru said.

"-You can get into your cosplay," Kouru finished.

Gemeni sighed.

"Whatever. I totally blanked out yesterday, so remind me again on what we're doing?"

Kyoya frowned.

"If you had been paying attention you would know."

She glared at him.

"Okay, one, I'm pretty sure I just said I wasn't paying attention, and two, I can't concentrate on one subject as long as you guys."

"Why not? The rest of us can," Hikaru said a little snidely.

Koaru elbowed him slightly. Gemeni sighed.

"I have ADD and ADHD. That's also the reason I'm so hyper all the time, so deal with it."

She really didn't mean to snap like that, she was just tired. She made a mental note to apologize after club hours were done.

"Your costume is in there," Kyoya said, pointing to the dressing room.

She nodded and stepped inside. Gemeni scowled. If there was one thing she hated almost as much as Draken, it was small enclosed spaces.

_Wow, claustrophobia,_ she thought,w_hat would I do without you?_

Mori looked at her curiously as she stepped out of the dressing room about a minute later. It was faster than any of them when they got dressed, s o be was slightly surprised. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Are you that much in a hurry to host," He asked almost mockingly. She scowled.

"It's called claustrophobia. You being as smart as you are, I'm pretty sure I don't have to spell it out."

Hunny looked at her sadly and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about it, m'kay?" She said.

Mori smiled as he instantly perked up and nodded. She noticed this and smiled at him.

Hunny looked between Takashi and Gemeni, already seeing the love bloom. The funny part was, they were both completely oblivious about it, like Tamaki and Haruhi. He giggled and climbed on Takashi's shoulders.

Gemeni sat down and squirmed in her cosplay. They were doing Disney, and she was supposedly the only girl that the customers knew about, so she had to wear something girly. Instead of the dress picked out for her, she dressed as Aurora, from Sleeping Beauty. However, she wore the the blue dress version and skipped on the shoes.

Takashi was dressed as Aladdin, while Hunny was Abu. Tamaki of course was Prince Charming. The twins were the eels from the Little Mermaid movie, Kyoya was the human version of Scar, and Haruhi was the human version of Simba.

Gemeni waited for customers for about twenty before heading over to Takashi and Hunny to mingle.

"Hey guys," she said.

The girls glared at her but she payed no attention to them. She was only focused on the vanilla cake that had a small flower design in the corner.

"Is anyone eating this piece?"

"Nope," Hunny said cheerfully before the girls could answer.

She smiled and rubbed his hair.

"Thanks, Hunny. I'm gonna steal this icing too. I don't have any customers yet, and I'm bored."

"So you're just gonna play with your food?" One of the girls asked with disgust.

Gemeni nodded and sat down on the other side of Takashi.

"Pretty much. Name's Gemeni by the way. I'm the hyper type."

If physically possible, the girls glared even more, and once again, Gemeni ignored them.

Takashi watched as Gemeni carefully added blue icing to the cake. He smiled at the way her tongue was sticking out of her mouth slightly, her brow furrowed in concentration. A few minutes later she set it down. They stared in awe at the cake as Gemeni picked up another un-eaten piece to make something else. On the cake was a very detailed rose, coming up like actual flower petals. Gemeni yawned.

Hunny took the plate and ran to the other side of the room where the other hosts were to show them the cake. Mori followed.

While they were over there, the girls looked at each other, at their tea, and at Gemeni, silently formulating a plan. The brown haired girl spilled the hot tea over the girl sitting directly across from Gemeni. She yelped in pain, and Gemeni loomed up with concern.

When she leaned forward to help, the girl pushed her away.

"No! Get away, you've done enough damage!"

Gemeni gave her a confused look.

Takashi, paying attention to Hunny, had seen what had happened. He frowned at the girls as they pushed Gemeni to the ground and Kyoya had to come over to resolve the matter. The girls left with smirks on their faces as Gemeni's fell.

"You should have been more careful. That will cost us profits. I've taken the liberty of adding one thousand yen to your debt."

Gemeni looked at the Shadow King in disbelief.

"But I didn't do it! I was icing the cake," she protested.

"But you are still the one who drove them away."

"Well none of the girls here even like me, and no guy has taken the time to notice me except for you guys. How the hell am I supposed to repay you if nobody request me?"

Kyoya had been scribbling away in his little black notebook the entire time. He snapped it shut.

"You're smarter than you look. You'll figure it out."

Her face grew angry as he walked away. Takashi and Hunny took that chance to confront her.

"We'll talk to him," Takashi said in his deep voice.

She looked at him in surprise.

_He can talk? Cool,_ She thought.

Gemeni shook her head at them.

"You guys don't have to do that, really."

Hunny looked at her defiantly.

"Yes we do. Takashi wasn't the only one who saw what happened, and nobody picks on my friends," he said cutely.

Gemeni couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hello," an older woman greeted as Carmen entered an area of the garden, "What are you doing here, dear? I'm Sensei Akiko."

The woman had silver hair pulled into a bun with kind eyes. Standing around her was Ritsu and three other students- another guy and two girls.

"I was wondering if you had room in the gardening club," Carmen asked gruffly.

"You don't seem the gardening type," the woman said, amused.

The woman, Miss Akiko, looked at Carmen, glancing up and down to judge her. _She seems a bit too rough- but then again, so did Ritsu. _With that thought, Miss Akiko looked at Ritsu to see him staring at Carmen with a slight blush on his face. _Ah, young love._

"Yeah and," Carmen huffed.

"Very well, dear. If you please, introduce yourself."

Carmen turned to the others. The two girls were quivering slightly in fear- one had long brown hair while the other had black hair. The other guy had dark green hair that was almost black and gray eyes that were sparkling with warmth and he wore a large smile on his face.

"Hale Carmen," Carmen said curtly.

"Emi," the blonde girl whispered.

"Chou," the other girl said, a bit more confidently.

"Fumio," the guy said cheerfully.

Before Ritsu could say anything, Carmen gave a nod,

"Ritsu," she greeted.

Miss Akiko smiled brightly. _Ah so they do know each other! And look at that- he's blushing!_

"You'll be paired with Ritsu," Miss Akiko winked, "If you two can please go to the center of the garden and plant that rose over there, that would be a big help, thank you!"

Carmen almost shuddered at the light that almost radiated from Sensei- the warmth and kindness made her want to gag. Still, she obeyed the orders. She grabbed the pair of abandoned gloves nearby and turned to Ritsu, who had grabbed the large rose bush carefully in his arms.

"Get the water and shovel," he ordered.

Biting back a reply, and wanting to get out of the sun as soon as possible, she did as ordered and followed him through the garden. _Man, I'm a creature of the night, I shouldn't be doing this damn it. I will never hear the end of it from Sam or the others. _

"So why did you join the Gardening club," Ritsu asked, "I thought you hated gardening."

"I do," Carmen growled, "I hate the sun and the light and I don't know a damn thing about gardening."

"Then why did you join?"

"I hate that stupid host club even more and... I don't exactly hate you."

Carmen was glad that Ritsu couldn't see her face over the rose brush he held as she felt the small blush on her cheeks. Ritsu, however, didn't notice since he was too concerned over the blush on his own face.

With a silence among the both of them, they finally did reach the middle of the garden. Carmen put her beanie on a nearby bench since it was getting too hot and since her pockets weren't big enough to fit it. She spotted a large hole already dug out in the dirt, _I guess Sensei already dug that hole. _

Ritsu carefully placed the bush into the hole,

"This won't take long. You can go on and leave if you want."

"Then who will water it," Carmen said with a smirk, holding the watering can confidently,

"This is the one thing I know I can do so you're not taking that away from me if you tried."

* * *

"How did you screw up watering the plants," Gemeni laughed as they headed home together.

"I don't know," Carmen growled.

Her hair was soaked and clutched to her head. Her beanie was dry simply because she had taken it off prior to the 'soaking.' Her clothes, however, were drenched. Ritsu wasn't much better since when he left her after they reached Gemeni, his clothes were still just as, if not more, soaked as Carmen's.

"DAMN IT," Carmen shouted.

A nearby lamp encased with shadows, blocking out the dim light bulb, and the shadows squeezed the lamp pole and broke it.

"Carmen," Gemeni scolded, "You have to work on your temper."

"Not my damn fault."

"Just like how your clothes being soaked isn't you fault."

"Shut up."


	10. Heroes In Japan

**Chapter 9- Heroes In Japan:**

**Third Person:**

A whole flippin' month of hell- also known as school and training. Carmen didn't mind training, but after a full month of training for four hours was wearing her down- _damn. _Plus, she don't think they were any closer to finding out who the hell Draken was. Peter and Sam were convinced it was a guy at their school- but once they described the guy to be creepy beyond relief and the time frame, Carmen finally just dismissed it. Draken was too smart for that- he wouldn't just enter a school the same time he was spotted in Japan. Besides, if he was planning it for the past few months, she wouldn't be surprised if he had been in a school that whole time and become a class president just to throw suspicion off.

_Hah,_ Carmen scoffed, _Draken as a goody-goody student in a tie. Now there's an image... Still not as funny as a maid Coulson, but pretty damn close._

"So, uh, how's your injuries doing," Ritsu asked as they walked down the hall together.

In a course of a month, Carmen would dare call Ritsu her closest friend outside the team- her _only_ friend outside the team. She met the guys at the syndicate and they weren't so bad either- though they were beyond shocked that Ritsu knew a chick and that said-chick could kick their ass. She wasn't exactly humble about showing them that part.

Ritsu looked over at Carmen with a slight smirk. He had to admit- she was pretty cool and badass. She was a lot different than the other girls and she scared them just as much as he did- if not more so- despite that she had a beautiful face. His eyes drifted slightly, looking at her clear skin, her piercings, the way her C-cup chest stretched the fabric of her neon green crop top, her toned stomach with the hints of scars,her ass that was hardly covered by the green and black checkered skirt that had a chain, her long legs that were covered by a see-through lacy thigh-highs that were torn slightly...

He ended up blushing. Carmen quirked an eyebrow,

"What the hell are you asking for? It's been a month."

"Yeah, but you get new ones a lot. Is some guy bothering you? I could take care of him.."

Her eyebrow stayed raised and he turned red as he stuttered,

"N-not like that! I mean, like, I could take care of him like-"

"-I can take care of myself, thanks," Carmen huffed, "And they're doing just fine..."

"Good 'cause with the exam coming up and all..."

"Exam," she stopped in my tracks, "Damn it! No one told me to study! Ah screw it, I'll just doodle on the paper... Maybe I'll drew a dick or a wizard... Maybe a wizard with a wand shaped like a dick..."

Ritsu surprised her as he burst into laughter.

"Not that kind of exam! The physical exam. They have it every once in a while. They get all these fancy doctors and everything. Load of shit, if you ask me."

_Huh, I wonder if Gemeni knows about that?_

"No kiddin', when's the exam?"

"Uhh now," Ritsu said, turning red as they reached a large room, "Where did you think we were heading?"

"Honestly, I thought that we were ditching."

They walked through the doors and Carmen noticed a whole bunch of doctors and nurses and a shit load of girls. She spotted what looked like Takashi and Hunny dressed as doctors in the back with girls swooning over them. She rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but if we missed this," Ritsu said, " they would hunt us down and take the exams anyway. Might as well get it over with. I just hate how people stare at me in here."

Sure enough, there were plenty of stares in their direction- all of them were in fear. Even the doctors were hesitant to approach them.

"Yeah, they're not fond of me either," Carmen scowled.

"I think you're alright."

She turned to Ritsu and he turned red,

"I-I mean-"

"It's fine," Carmen smiled, "I think you're alright too."

Ritsu felt his heart stop as she smiled at him- her real smile. She wasn't as expressionless as she usually was. There she was, smiling and showing her perfect teeth that seemed to shine, showing her dimples, and her eyes were shining. It was at that moment that he knew exactly why his stomach was fluttering.

Wait_ a damn second here... I smiled. I actually gave a genuine smile. Damn. _She hadn't given a genuine smile to anyone-_ anyone_- except Draken and Gemeni, both because she loved them. Well, she _used_ to love Draken.

"Are you ready for your exam," a nurse finally asked Carmen.

Carmen shrugged,

"Why the hell not? Sure, I'm ready."

"Good, I need you to strip and-"

The nurse turned pink as Carmen started to lift up her shirt. The green fabric went over her breasts, showing her breasts that were confined in a black lacy bra. Ritsu turned bright red and almost in seconds, there were guys starting to stare at her and whistle. Ritsu growled at them.

"N-No," the nurse protested, "Not right now! When we get into the private area!"

"Damn," Carmen muttered, pulling her shirt back down, which wasn't hard since it stopped just below her breasts, "You couldn't have said that sooner... Not like I give a shit."

* * *

**Gemeni:**

I watched as Carmen came in with that red head fury from her class, Ritsu I think his name was. I was glad that Carmen was opening her shell a little bit. Ritsu was most likely her only friend that wasn't a part of the team. I smiled at them.

I almost face palmed as a nurse came over and she started stripping right in front of everybody. Before I could run over and say anything, one of my own nurses came in and escorted me to my own dressing room, which was thankfully bigger than the one in the music room.

"The doctor will be in here shortly. In the mean time, I need you to strip," the black haired nurse instructed before she left.

To be honest, I didn't want to strip and show off my scars. People would ask questions. But, I did as I was told, and took off my shirt. Before I could continue with my pants, a brown haired came running in. He was hunched over, panting like he had just run a mile.

"Who are you," I said, instantly suspicious.

The man whirled around, looking at me with surprise. I was pretty sure he wasn't a doctor by the look on his face. He ran up to me and clamped a hand over my mouth.

When licking it didn't work I bit him. He pulled his hand back, but had no time to even look at it before I kicked him in his gut. He fell to the ground.

"GET OUT!" I shouted.

I was ninety eight percent sure that a lot of people heard me. I stood there just glaring at him until the people I wanted to see the least came in.

My face turned bright red as the host club stared at me in awe. Not because of the fallen man, but because I didn't have a shirt on. Not only could they see my boobs, but they could also see my two biggest scars.

"Odin's beard! Does this school not have any place for privacy?"

Their faces were bright red as well, as if they had been the ones to get walked in on while striping. At least I still had my pants on.

Then Carmen walked in through the curtain, glaring at the hosts.

"Get out."

They all but trampled over each other trying tp escape the curtain. I sat down on the bench and pulled my shirt back over my head as the guy I kicked ran out of the curtain.

"Some school, huh," I said.

"How much did they see?"

"Most likely everything."

Carmen's shadow rippled. I put a hand on her shoulder, but that barely helped.

"They're idiots, and I give you all rights to beat the shit out of them, but you need get it under control. Just look," I pointed to her shadow that was now melding with mine.

She nodded and took a few calming breaths to get her exemptions under control.

"Better?"

She never answered my question.

**Third Person:**

The hosts were still red, even after the 'quack' doctor had left. Takashi was glaring at the other hosts since they saw Gemeni half-naked and there was a tinge of worry in his chest since he did see her scars. However, he didn't a get a chance to get the image of the scars out of his mind since Carmen came storming towards them. Her normally gray eyes were turned pitch-black, though her shadow wasn't the one moving. The hosts' shadows were, however, rippling slightly- going unnoticed by everyone.

"You damn idiots," Carmen growled.

"I suggest that you calm down," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "What happened wasn't on purpose."

"Purpose or not, ass wipe, you saw my lil' sister practically half-naked," Carmen growled, "And I will personally escort you to Hell myself."

Takashi stood up a bit straighter, going to his full height, and looked down upon her- trying to get her to stand down. The twins and Tamaki, however, cowered in fear at her glare and went to hide behind Takashi. Carmen clenched her fists, desperate to get her powers under control.

"Wait, little sister," Hunny asked cutely, trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes, she's a bit younger than me, but that's not the point. The point is that if you ever do a peeping Tom act like that again, I will hurt you."

"Calm down," Takashi said firmly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

At that simple touch, Carmen lost what control she had left. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it. She ducked down slightly and with his arm in her grasp, she used what strength she did have to toss Takashi. Not expecting the attack, his eyes widened as he found himself landing on the floor within the dressing room- an even more undressed Gemeni screaming at him.

Carmen's eyes widened and she realized her mistake. Panicking slightly and her anger rising, Carmen shifted the shadows to the light int an instant, forming them into hands that grabbed the light bulbs and crushed them- taking out the lights within just a second.

She took that as cover for her escape. She took off through the room and into the one where everyone else was only to find that everyone was panicking and screaming. Carmen cursed, not realizing that she didn't just take out the lights in the exam room, but she took out the lights of most of the school.

"Carmen," Ritsu's voice called out.

A small tinge of _something_ constricted in her chest and it got worse when she heard Takashi in the exam room calling Gemeni's name. _So, she left the dressing room after the lights went out too?_

As soon as she made it to the dark hall, where she could still heear the screams of panicked students, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Carmen turned around sharply, a fist in the air ready to hit. However, it missed as Gemeni dodged,

"Carmen, it's me! Come on, we have to go!"

Carmen could see through the dark due to her eyes- she could even see the darker masses in the dark suggesting other people's shadows. She was shocked to see that Gemeni was dressed as Zodiac- monkey tail and all.

"Go? Go where? And how the hell did you get dressed so fast? Why are you in costume?"

"Coulson called me before _someone_ tossed Takashi into my dressing room. Oh! And I just got dressed after the lights went off and do you know how hard it is to get dressed in the dark?"

Carmen sighed,

"You still haven't said why Coulson called."

"Oh! Draken's been spotted! We got to go now! Get suited up!"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Carmen growled.

As the two girls ran, shadows encased Carmen's figure- showing just a pure black mass- as the shadows brought her the uniform for Umbra and clothed her.

When the shadows vanished from her, the two girls running were no longer Gemeni and Carmen. They were Umbra (an ex-villain gone hero) and Zodiac (member of SHIELD and Spidey's team).

* * *

"Umbra to Iron Fist," Umbra said into her watch, contacting the others, "Any sign of him?"

Both Umbra and Zodiac were searching the front of the school in hopes of finding Draken- and hopefully take him down. Iron Fist and Power Man were at the East side and West Side.

"_I'm here,"_ Iron Fist answered_._

There was a loud BANG coming from the back of the school.

_"Spotted!"_

"Heading over there now!"

Zodiac turned into a bunny and jumped into Umbra's arms. She didn't roll her eyes at the antics of her sister as she used the shadows to travel from the front of the school to the back. Running there would only waste precious time that they did not have and could not afford to lose.

When they arrived at the scene, Zodiac jumped out of Umbra's arms and transformed back into her more human form- if someone could even call that since she had whiskers, a monkey tail, and animal ears. Iron Fist and Power Man were protecting someone from flying shards of metal.

When the dust in the air cleared out, Umbra spotted her ex. Like usual, he had dark blue hair and pitch black eyes. His skin was tanned slightly and not a single scar was visible. He had on black jeans, black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt with a gray skull, a black leather jacket, and chocker necklace with slight spikes on it. He grinned maliciously.

"Stand back," Iron Fist ordered.

Umbra turned to see the Host Club and Ritsu standing to the sidelines, watching in pure awe and horror at the sight before them.

"What's with the civilians," Umbra growled.

"W-We were sea- searching for ou-our friends," Tamaki stuttered.

"Get them out of here," Zodiac ushered.

"Ah, finally you two are here," Draken said, his voice deep and smooth.

The metals shards that were flying around them stopped. The metal pieces all stopped in mid-air and pointed directly at Zodiac.

"It'll be a pleasure to kill you."

Zodiac turned into a rat just as the shards lunged forward where she had been seconds before. Draken frowned, looking at the empty spot, not noticing Iron Fist coming up behind him.

"Kyah!"

Draken smirked and ducked to avoid the attack. As he was doing that, Zodiac jumped out of nowhere, grabbed his head in between her legs, and sent his face into the ground.

The team stood before him, waiting for him to attack. Umbra was using her shadows to hold him down as best as she could.

He stood up shakily, with much effort. He held his hands out, forcing the metal to go towards the hosts and Ritsu.

"I got them!" Zodiac yelled.

Right before they struck she turned into a tiger and tackled all of them at once.

"Get out of here! You're gonna get hurt!"

They all nodded and ran away towards the building to watch from a safe distance. Zodiac turned back to Draken, turning into her half-Dragon form. She charged with lightning speed, weaving through the metal and to her team mates. She was just about to hit him, but he made a metal wall, blocking Zodiac from reaching him. Less than a minute later, the wall fell to the ground, along with Zodiac.

"Damn it! He got away."

"There's no time to go after him, we have to get back into you know who," Power Man said, running off with Iron Fist.

The girls nodded and ran back to the dark exam room.

* * *

"Kyoya," Tamaki demanded, "Who were those people?"

"I do believe that they were superheroes and a super villain," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses, "That villain, I do believe, is the same one that attacked Tokyo not even a year ago- it is said his powers include metal bending... Oddly enough, the one that was using shadows used to be his partner in crime. According to my sources, she's now a hero in America."

"And what about the other heroes," Haruhi asked, "I mean, are they really _super_ heroes?"

"As hard as it is to believe, yes, and I do think they are very heroes that Gemeni spoke about," Kyoya answered, "The ones that we just saw were Iron Fist- known for being his martial art skills and his fists that seem to glow with mystical energy. Power Man, the African one, is known for his skin being indestructible and his strength. Finally, Zodiac, known for her abilities to turn into any animal of the Chinese Zodiac."

"And the last one," Hunny asked, "She seemed kind of dark."

"Umbra. Her power is shadow manipulation- being able to control and distort shadows and the dark and even made them solid for a given amount of time. She used to be a partner in crime with Draken- the villain we just saw- and some rumor mills even said that they were more than just partners in crime and even in a relationship. Yet, after the Tokyo incident when the heroes from America came to take them in, she made a sudden switch to being a hero."

"Woah," the twins whistled, "That's some weird stuff."

"Hey guys," Gemeni greeted as she ran up to them.

The group was currently outside and she was just on her way back to the exam room when she saw them.

"Where have you been," Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"I got lost," Gemeni bit her lip and twiddled with her fingers as she lied, "When the lights went out, I freaked out so I ran out into the nearest light source and... I got a bit turned around."

The small blush on her face led them to believe her.

"Thankfully, Carmen helped me out," Gemeni said cheerfully as Carmen walked up.

Her face was still emotionless, but she raised an eyebrow at Gemeni, as if to ask '_helped you out with just what exactly?' _Gemeni shared a look with her sister, '_just go with it.' _

"Carmen," Ritsu greeted with a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Carmen greeted in her monotonic voice.

"Gemeni! Carmen," voices shouted.

They both turned to see Danny and Luke running up to them. Danny gave a cautious look Ritsu since he never had gotten a good luck at him before.

"Who are you," Ritsu asked blutnly, scowling.

"Ritsu," Carmen said, "My _brothers_ Danny and Luke. Luke, Danny- Ritsu. Now what the hell do you want?"

Carmen turned to her _'brothers'_ with a scowl and a hand on her hip.

"School's out the rest of the day due to the lights," Luke explained, "_Uncle_ Phil called and said to get back to the house."

Carmen and Gemeni shared a look. The time for school and fun was over because now- now it was getting serious.


	11. Birthday Visitations

**Birthday Visitations:**

**Carmen:  
**

"~_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," _we all sang.

We were all gathered around the table as Gemeni was the only one sitting. In front of her was a large birthday cake that said, _Hap__py 16th Birthday! _As Gemeni blew out the candles, I smiled- a genuine smile. It was the first time since we were separated that we got to celebrate her birthday together.

I was glad that Agent Coulson, or as I liked to call him _Agent Mother Hen _or _Captain Fanboy_, let us miss school today so that we could celebrate Gemeni's sweet 16 as a team and a family. It was the only family we had after all. I was still surprised that she didn't want any big celebration for the sweet 16.

"Presents," Gemeni cheered as Ava brought in the stack of gifts.

There was six gifts in total- one from each of us. My present was the black box at the bottom of the pile since I wanted mine to be opened last. Gemeni grabbed the golden-wrapped present first.

"Oh! That's from me," Sam cheered.

Gemeni tore apart the wrapping and took out a red laser pointer. Her eyes got wide.

"Light maker," she whispered in awe.

I hit Sam on the back of the head and he still continued to laugh.

"Hey! At least she likes it," Sam said.

One by one the others presented their gifts. Ava got her a Chinese Zodiac bracelet that had each animal of the Zodiac on it as charms. Peter gave her some chalk. Danny got her a new sketchbook. Luke gave her some more sketching supplies. Finally, it was my turn.

She looked at the black box and gently opened the lid to it. She gasped as I stood behind her with my hand on her shoulder,

"It wasn't easy to do."

She gently lifted up the picture frame. It was slick and black and in the middle was the picture. It showed a twelve year old Gemeni with her tawny hair in pigtails, Dad, Mom, and me before I cut my hair. Despite my punk look in the picture, I was smiling brightly with Gemeni on my shoulders. Mom and Dad stood on either side of us with smiles as well. It was out last family picture. Gemeni didn't have any pictures of the family- she moved home to home too much and lost them all. She didn't know that this one picture was the only one that I had.

Gemeni hugged me tightly, small tears in the corners of her eyes. I smiled and patted her back.

"What's it a picture of," Sam asked.

"Our family," I answered smoothly, "Before the accident."

"Now," Coulson said, "I have a gift myself."

We looked at him in surprise and he smiled,

"Go look outside. Consider it a gift from SHIELD."

Within a second, Gemeni was out in the backyard and I followed her- though I was a bit slower. I looked at in shock and turned to Coulson,

"You gave my hyper little sister... A flippin' bouncy house..."

**Third Person:**

"Are you sure, Tamaki senpai," Haruhi asked as they walked up to the door, "I mean, yeah, she's sixteen now, but shouldn't we call first? It's rude to just drop in unannounced."

The other hosts, plus Ritsu, nodded in agreement, but none of them left. Ritsu had joined the group since he wished to wish Gemeni a happy birthday as well- actually, he was just looking for an excuse to see Carmen.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE! AFTER ALL, IT'S IMPORTANT FOR A DADDY TO BIND WITH HIS LITTLE GIRL!"

Haruhi just rolled her eyes as Tamaki knocked on the door. A tan, black haired kid opened the door, and his dark grew large.

"STRANGER DANGER!" He yelled before slamming the door in their faces.

A second later, a brown haired kid opened it.

"Sorry about Sam, he's just being Sam. Anyway, my name's Peter. Uh, can I help you with anything?"

Before the hosts and Ritsu could reply, Carmen pushed him out of the way.

"Go tell Gemeni we have company," she said before turning to the hosts and Ritsu.

"We have come to wish Gemeni a happy birthday," Kyoya said simply.

"Well duh," Carmen said before letting them in.

The hosts stared in awe at the large living room.

"Gemeni's in the backyard playing on the bouncy house. She should be back in a few minutes, considering Peter just went to get her. Anyway, that's Sam and Ava over there, and you already know Luke and Danny. The man in the Captain America apron is Uncle Phil Coulson. Guys, this is the Host Club- Gemeni's friends- Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Takashi, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. And this is my friend, Ritsu."

They smiled and waved at everyone before setting the presents they brought on the table. Carmen had disappeared somewhere.

"Hey, Gemeni! I think some of your friends are here!" Peter called as he walked outside.

"Okie dokes! I'm coming!"

A second later she was in her human form, with her tangled hair down, no tail, and no ears. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy dark blue shirt, with, as usual, no shoes on.

As they walked through the door they found Carmen holding up a pink shirt along with pink underwear and she was yelling at Danny because of it.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT I DO LAUNDRY WITH YOURS!"

"I wasn't aware that some of my incenses were eon my clothes."

"You turned my undies pink! And my shirt! Damn it! Those were my favorite!"

Gemeni laughed and walked up to her, whispering something in her ear, and Carmen smirked.

"You have got to show us that. I'll go get my camera."

With that, she was gone. A blonde blur tackled Gemeni into a bear hug.

"Tamaki...I...Need...To...Breathe..."

Which much effort from Takashi, Luke, and Peter they managed to pry him off.

"Go get Uncle Coulson, while I go get the chalkboard," she told Peter.

He gave her a quizzical look, but nodded nonetheless and ran into the kitchen.

"What's on the chalkboard?" Hunny asked.

Gemeni grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

Everyone watched as Gemeni rode on her chalkboard with wheels, that had a cover on it.

"After a month of hard work, I have come to present a picture of someone whim I deeply care about."

Gemeni shot a lopsided grin at Coulson, and Carmen was smiling, her camera held up.

After lulling Coulson next to the chalkboard, she removed the cloth, revealing a picture of Coulson in a maids outfit. Carmen snapped a picture of Coulson's face, Peter was doing a spit take while Sam actually started choking on his drink, and the others couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you like it?" She asked, going back and forth on the balls of her feet.

He just stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"How about we do presents instead," Kyoya said as he wrote wrote in his notebook.

The others were quick to agree. They gathered around on the couches and chairs with their presents. Danny stood next to Carmen and she glared at him- cursing him under her breath about ruining her favorite pair of undergarments. He quickly moved to stand next to Luke. Ritsu took Danny's place and stood next to Carmen, which made her give him a smirk- the closest thing she could give to a smile.

The first present was from Tamaki. It was a long dark blue dress with a light blue sash and a pair of maching flats. She whistled.

"I keep forgetting you guys are rich. Thanks, Tamaki."

He gave her a small smile as Kyoya handed her his present. Inside the small box was a necklace with a a dragon charm on it.

"You did say they were your favorite, yes?"

She nodded, unable to wipe the grin from her face. Next was the twins, who bought her a new sketch pad and some make up. Hunny had brought cake. Last but not least was Takashi. He handed her the medium sized box carefully with a slightly smile on his face.

When she opened it she couldn't believe her eyes. He had actually been listening when she said she had ran out, and they were super expensive, but were the best kind out there.

Takashi enjoyed watching her eyes light up with just pure excitement and awe. He couldn't help but swell with happiness that she enjoyed his gift.

It was seashell paints, all of them glowing in their own way. She carefully set them down and pulled him into a Tamaki-like hug.

"I love them!" She said as she started jumping up and down, bringing Takashi up slightly with her.

When she finally let go she shot him a very grateful look. Takashi gave her a small smile as he ruffled her hair slightly.

"So, cake," Peter offered and Hunny's eyes lit up.

* * *

"Thanks for wishing her a happy birthday," Carmen said to Ritsu, "I know you two aren't exactly close, but it means a lot... I'm just glad to get away from the hosts, honestly."

The two were currently sitting on Carmen's bed listening to different music- she was showing him American rock music. The others were in the living room doing who-knew-what and frankly, Carmen was just glad to get away from them all... Even if the Mother Hen Coulson demanded that she kept her bedroom door opened.

Ritsu sat on her bed, leaning back, propping himself on his elbows,

"We could always leave if they bother ya that much."

"Hell no," Carmen huffed, "This is my little sister's birthday and... It's special. I'm not going to miss it just because of some idiots."

Ritsu nodded,

"You really care about her, huh? I guess it's nice to have a sibling."

Carmen almost laughed- _almost._ She leaned against the wall on the bed beside Ritsu,

"Sometimes. She's hyper. She sometimes sneaks into my room and borrows my stuff without asking and drives me nuts. Her attention span is shorter than a straw. She's loud and sometimes annoying... But I love her. She's my family and I wouldn't just give that up... Oh I like this song!"

The rock song switched to something else that Ritsu didn't know. It didn't sound like a rock song- no it was something different. He just listened as he watched Carmen. A small sad smile was on her face as she closed her eyes and he couldn't help that she looked very... _beautiful._ Her eyes opened slightly and he looked at her curiously- he could have sworn her eyes were darker.

_"~For those who love themselves_  
_ Even more than I love myself_  
_ And though you bring me pain and sorrow_  
_ I'll still be here tomorrow~"_

As the song came to an end, the two were staring at each other. _Woah,_ Carmen thought, _he's... __woah..._ Ritsu felt his heart beating in his chest as a small blush was on his face. Finally, he just reached down and kissed her. Carmen felt a small blush on her cheeks- she hadn't kissed anyone besides Draken. His lips were a bit rough, but she liked it.

Ritsu felt a surge of joy when she began to kiss him back- her soft lips fitting perfectly with his own lips.

"OH MY GOD NEXT TIME CLOSE THE DOOR! COULSON BE DAMNED!"

Carmen and Ritsu pulled apart, blushing madly. Ritsu could've sworn that he saw her shadow rippling and her eyes getting slightly darker in color, but he passed it off as a trick of the low-lights. Carmen looked over to the door and glared at Sam.

"Oh my god, she's going to kill me," Sam whispered horrified.

"At least she didn't know that you snuck into her room and took her journal," Peter's voice said from behind the corner.

"You better run," Carmen whispered darkly.

"Noted," Sam gulped as he made a dash for it, screaming.


	12. Suspicions and Blooming Love

**Chapter 11- Suspicions and Blooming Love:**

**Carmen:**

As I woke up the next morning, the realization that I would never hear the end of it. Gemeni was ecstatic that I kissed Ritsu because apparently 'we were two pieces of the same puzzle that fit perfectly together.' Ava and Danny were in-different abome having a boyfriend- if she could even call him that since he ran away pretty fast. Well, he didn't run away. Coulson chased him off while I was chasing off Sam. The others had yet to say anything.

Speaking of _Captain Fanboy,_ he made me train till past midnight last night while the others only trained till nine- minus Gemeni who only had to do one hour of training since she was the birthday girl. Still, I hurt like hell and after my shower, I realized that surprisingly, I _didn't_ look like hell too.

My black skirt clung to my curves in just the right way. My neon green crop top seemed to show off my '_darlings'_ and toned stomach and I didn't mind that it also showed my bruises and cuts from training. Dare to say it, I was happy. _Is this because I kissed Ritsu?_

When I got downstairs for breakfast, Sam was cradling his broken wrist and had an ice pack to his black eye... Yeah, the extra training hours weren't for kissing a boy, it was because I hurt a teammate (though Coulson just saw it as an excuse to punish me for kissing a boy).

I spotted Peter next to Sam and they both had devilish smirks on their faces. I knew they were going to make a comment about Ritsu and I, so I glared,

"Not a single word."

"Okay, how about three," Peter smiled cheekily.

"~Oh la la," the two boys said, making kissing faces.

A dark shadow encased their drinks right before the drinks spilled onto their laps. I saw Coulson glaring at me warningly so I gave him the most innocent look I could muster.

* * *

At school, I almost dreaded the moment that I walked into Class 1-D. Ritsu took one look at me and became a blushing mess. I smirked to myself and walked with a natural swing in my hips as I went to sit down. I noticed the guys staring at me and I glared. They only backed down when Ritsu glared at them as well.

"So," Ritsu said, coughing nervously, "I- Uh... We're still friends?"

I almost laughed, but a part of me felt almost offended. _Did a kiss like that literally mean that little? Dumbass._

"With a kiss like that, I figured we were more than friends," I answered honestly.

Though I didn't look at him. I opted for looking straight ahead, silently praying for the teacher to walk in so I didn't have to have the awkward conversation.

"S-So," Ritsu said and I looked at him through the corner of my eyes.

He was blushing. _He's just a cute dumbass._

"Does that mean we can kiss again," Ritsu asked boldly, "Does that mean... You'll be my girl?"

"Yes."

I smiled faintly as he looked overjoyed without breaking his normal stoic character. With that, he gave me a small peck as some of the guys whistled- and I heard a few groans as well.

When we pulled away, the teacher walked in and started the lesson. Yet, Ritsu was giving me a concerned look.

"What," I finally whispered.

"The bruises... What happened?"

"I'm fine."

"Kasanoda, Hale, anything you'd like to share with the class," Sensei said with a scowl.

"Not really," I said, crossing my arms, "I'm pretty sure that the class doesn't want to hear about how I find him sexy."

Ritsu sputtered as his face turned red and I just smirked. Sensei, used to such commented, just sighed and continued the lesson. Ritsu, however, handed me a note.

_Seriously, what happened?_

_I really am fine, damn it._

_You come to school everyday with bruises. To hell with what you say, that's not fine._

_Training,_ I finally wrote back.

_Training? _

I didn't answer back.

* * *

After school, the smile had yet to leave my face which was odd since I didn't smile. I wasn't the type of person to smile. Ritsu wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the hall and headed out together. Before we did, however, I just had one stop to make.

Sure enough, at Music Room Three, my little sister was at the door, just about to head in.

"Remember to watch Kyoya," I whispered to her, "And... Make a damn move on Takashi already!"

Before she could reply, I shoved her through the doors to the Host Club and made a dash for it, dragging Ritsu along behind me. We headed straight outside the school, thankful that we didn't have gardening club today.

"So, do you wanna go play kick the can or something," Ritsu asked.

_Such a romantic,_ I thought a bit sarcastically and he looked at me with a blush and before he could say something else, I laughed. I honest-to-Odin laughed, a loud laugh that had me breathless for the first time in _years._

Ritsu blushed madly as I continued to laugh. Finally, I stopped.

"Kick the can sounds just fine."

I gave him a kiss and we headed off to the park where we met the other guys that were a part of his family's mafia.

"Young Lord," they all greeted with bows, "And Hale-sama!"

_Ah, the boys they know me,_ I thought with a smirk, _especially since I took down that one member._

"Young Lord," Tetsuya greeted, "You brought Hale-sama to play kick the can? Are you sure that she will be alright?"

"Hell yeah," I huffed, "Don't let the skirt fool you."

"You can't play in a skirt. It's indecent."

"Do you honestly think I care what's decent," I asked.

Ritsu stepped between us,

"Tetsuya," he ordered, "Don't argue with my girl."

"Your girl," Tetsuya asked surprised. Then the other guys started to talk,

"The Young Lord has a girlfriend!"

"That is wonderful news!"

"His father will be pleased!"

"I wonder if they'll get married!"

I don't think if I ever had a more awkward day in my life.

**Gemeni:**

I was a little ticked at Carmen for pushing me into the door because I don't have a very good center of gravity. In other words, I ended up running into Takashi. My face blew up as he smiled at me.

"I...Er...Carmen and..."

He smirked.

"It's fine."

I nodded and stood up a little straighter.

"You look cute, Gem-chan," Hunny said.

Takashi nodded in agreement as I looked down and, if possible, blushed even more. Today, since all of my shorts were dirty, I wore a dark blue skirt with a green top. Both hugged my small figure pretty well.

"Uh, thanks. I kinda ran out of clean shorts, so i was very limited on my options."

Takashi looked down on me, and it could have just been the light, but I swear he was blushing. I shot him a lopsided grin.

Then I noticed the air around us. It seemed more...Tense than usual. I had that gut feeling that something bad was gonna happen, and I grew a bit more paranoid than usual.

I noticed the way Takashi started staring at me, his smile growing ever so slightly, as if he was lost in a nice dream.

"So," I said, bouncing on the balls of my bare feet, "Shall we go do some hosting?"

"Hm," he said. I smiled and pulled on his hand.

"Let's go sit over by the window."

He seemed completely unphased by this and just kept on following, Hunny close behind.

Then I started fangirling. I had totally almost forgotten. I yanked out my cell phone and went to the gallery, and then proceeded to shove my phone kn his face.

"Look! I did it with the paints you got me," I said ecstatically, "It took me almost all night to do!"

It was a picture of a dark blue bird and an orange and green bird flying up into the trees, circling each other as they did so.

**Third Person:**

Takashi looked at the picture on her phone, smiling at how excited she was. When she said it took her all night, his smile fell slightly.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" He asked, shooting her a concerned look.

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I kind of went right brained, so it's impossible to tell."

"You need sleep."

She shot him a small smile.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. Really, I am."

Knowing she was too stubborn to give in he just nodded, and instead noticed the way she sat, and how her clothes seemed to fit her small figure perfectly. He noticed the way she drummed her fingers on her leg out of habit, and the fact that she wouldn't find a comfortable way to sit because of her skirt. He also noticed how her B cup chest seemed to pop out a little bit due to the V neck her blouse had.

Hunny looked between the two hosts with a smile. It was so painfully obvious to everyone but them.

Gemeni looked at Takashi with a longing she had never felt before. Whenever she was around him her heart seemed to beat a little faster, and she seemed more at a loss to say more than usual.

Takashi saw the way she tensed up even more at even the slightest of noises. He frowned slightly, not liking that she was jumpy and paranoid instead of her usual hyper self. Then again, that could have just been the lack of sleep. He looked down at his watch. They still had about five minutes until hosting started, so he took the chance.

Gemeni's eyes widened with surprise as Takashi smashed his lips against hers, but the surprise soon left, and she sunk into the kiss, pushing her slightly busted lip against his soft, perfect ones.

The kiss was interrupted when Carmen came through the host club doors. She smirked as Takashi and Gemeni pulled away from each other.

"Glad to see that you two are finally together- took long enough."

She walked over to Gemeni,

"We have to go," she whispered, "Now."

"And you couldn't have called," Gemeni whined, "It would've been faster..."

"No. If something happened, I wanted to be here in person to protect you."

"Protect her from what," Hunny asked cutely, "We can always protect you guys!"

"It's not like that," Carmen snapped.

At that moment, Ritsu ran into the room as well. He was panting,

"What the hell?"

"What are you doing here," Carmen asked, not leaving Gemeni's side.

"You cut the game short and ran off the second you saw something. I had to made sure you were okay."

"Thank you," Carmen said, her stomach twisting, "But you shouldn't be here. No one should be here."

"On the contrary, I think everyone being here is rather easy," a new voice said.

A guy their age came into the room. He was taller than Takashi with choppy black hair and gray eyes. He had a scar on his right eyebrow and wore black jeans, a white button-up shirt with the first few buttons undone to show his chest and white combat boots. Carmen recognized his 'normal and real' appearance.

"Who are you," Gemeni asked cautiously, a bad feeling settling in her.

Ritsu stepped away from the door as the guy pushed by him with a scowl. Carmen tensed and her shadow started to ripple again- her eyes turning darker and almost black.

"Draken," Carmen greeted.


	13. Appearances Can Be Lies

**Chapter 12 - Appearances can be lies:**

**Third Person:**

Kyoya narrowed his eyes slightly, recognizing the name Draken. There was a rumor that Draken could change his appearance and if that was true then there was a villain standing in their host club room... And just how did Carmen know him? It seemed as if his previous suspicions were true.

Ritsu and Takashi didn't like the way that the girls were acting as a result of the man. Both girls were tense, clenching their fists, and just waiting for a fight.

Carmen held back a punch as Draken walked towards and he wrapped his arms around his waist. Ritsu growled and so did Carmen, but Draken paid no mind. She couldn't hurt Draken- not yet. She spotted the knives hidden on him and she knew that within a second, Draken could shot those knives out and kill her, Gemeni, or someone else. She couldn't do anything while the others were right there. She had to wait for an opportunity.

Gemeni watched Draken and as he was distracted, she pressed a button on her watch.

"Draken's here," she whispered and a knife shot out at her, hitting the watch dead on and one knife hovered over her throat.

Draken smirked,

"Oh you know it's me! That's pretty good, I suppose. But now you know what I really look like and I'll have to kill you. Actually, I would kill you anyways."

Takashi growled and made a move to step in front go her, but Draken tsk'ed,

"Nope, sorry, you can't make a move or I'll slit her pretty little throat...Then I'll slit some parts of my lovely ex girlfriend before I whisk her away with me."

"Draken," Carmen growled, "Take the knife away from my sister."

"Or what? You'll use your powers?"

"Yes."

Shadows shot up from the floor and pushed Gemeni out of the way of the knives as they shot towards her. Carmen stood there with her hands outstretched, shadows encased her and when they disappeared, she was Umbra.

Draken just smirked,

"Oh? We're suiting up now?"

He stood strong as he transformed. His hair turned to dark blue and his eyes turned pure black. His skin was a bit tanner and the scar had disappeared. He was _Draken._

"That's the villain," Tamaki whispered horrified.

"You guys have to get out of here," Gemeni ordered, "Now! It's not safe!"

"No," Takashi said sternly.

"I don't care if you like Gemeni," Power Man said as he and Iron Fist entered the room, "But you have to leave- now!"

"No I don't think they will," Draken said as the doors were forced closed by shards of metal.

"Now, it's just us."

Without saying anything, Gemeni tore of her skirt and shirt, revealing her superhero outfit underneath. She pulled out a simple black mask seemingly out of nowhere and put it on. At the same time, her entire form was changing.

She now had calico hair instead of tawny, along with the usual tail and ears, and even her feet changed. They were longer and more fury with long black claws.

Takashi felt his eyes widened slightly at the revelation that the girl he just kissed was indeed a hero- the same hero that they saw before. Ritsu had similar thoughts as he watched Umbra. Both of the guys wished that their new-found girls would at least be careful.

Draken manipulated the shards of metal to Zodiac, and she did a series of back flips to dodge them. The window behind her shattered, and glass flew everywhere.

"Shadow travel!" Zodiac said. Umbra nodded, and less than a second later they were outside, near the garden.

They watched as Draken slowly floated out the window, using small pieces of metal on his foot. He was grinning madly.

He forced the earlier shards of metal to circle around him slowly, waiting for an opening. Power Man and Iron Fist jumped out the window and landed beside Zodiac and Umbra.

"Go! Get out of here!" Zodiac yelled to the hosts and Ritsu as they ran outside as well.

They, much to everyone's disdain, stood their ground.

"We can help," Tamaki protested. All of the heroes protested instantly.

"Hell to the no," Umbra growled, "You guys need to get somewhere safe!"

"Awe, I think they can stay," Draken said with a large smirk as he sent a few shards of metal towards them.

Umbra raised her hand and made the shadows into a shield around them and turned it solid at the last second. The shards of metal flew back away from the shield.

However, she couldn't put up any more shadow shields, leaving Zodiac completely defenseless. Umbra dove in front of Zodiac, taking the fatal hit herself a metal shard headed her sister. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud, all of the shields disappearing.

"Umbra!" Zodiac shrieked, dropping next to her. Umbra was bleeding out to fast for her to be patched up right here.

"I'm fine... Just gonna nap," Umbra coughed as she passed out.

Ritsu ran to her, clutching her body.

"Carmen," he whispered. He kissed her, but she didn't move.

Zodiac clenched her fists and grit her teeth, slowly standing up.

Everyone watched as Zodiac transformed, getting longer, taller scalier. She grew into a full fledged Chinese dragon.

Zodiac let out an earsplitting roar, looking straight at Draken, fire coming out of her nostrils and mouth. She turned her body and swatted Draken away with her tail. He hit the walls of Ouran hard.

Draken conjured all of the metal he could and aimed it towards Zodiac, but she was faster. She spiraled towards him, and he managed to hit her leg, sending her off course.

Zodiac howled in pain as the metal hit her hind leg. She could feel the bone snap, bit she didn't care. Draken hurt Carmen. He would pay. She wouldn't let a measly broken leg stop her.

She hauled Draken into the air with her teeth, her powerful wings knocking everyone on the ground to their butts.

She threw her head back, letting go of Draken, then flying up towards him. He had no metal here. The sky was her turf.

Zodiac clawed him, sending him plummeting to the ground. She followed, landing almost silently next to him. She growled, her face getting inches from hers. She opened her mouth to scorch him, but stopped when she felt a hand on her good hind leg. She turned around sharply, only to find Takashi giving her one of his very rare soft looks that he usually only gave to Hunny.

Slowly, her fast, heavy breath began to slow down, and she shrunk back to her normal self, sitting on top of Draken.

Drakem groaned, and the stared at him. Zodiac, now with a torn crop top and shorts, grabbed his shirt, and slammed her head against his. He fell back to the ground, motionless.

Zodiac sighed, but that sigh turned into a cough. She put her hand over her mouth to cover it, and when she brought it away, her hand was dripping with blood.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked in a weak voice. Takashi nodded silently.

"Anything for you."

She threw him a weak smile.

"Can you carry me to Umbra. My leg is kinda broken at the moment."

Without a word he picked her up, bridal maid style, and carried her to an ambulance, courtesy of Kyoya, and sat her down on the bench carefully.

Zodiac looked at Umbra's limp body, and a hole formed in her chest. Blood covered body as it seeped from the wound. Ritsu held Umbra close to his chest. They had been reunited she swore she would never lose her again, but she was now facing the cruel reality that is crime fighting.

She held back her tears. She needed to be strong for Umbra. After all, Umbra was always strong for her.

Takashi sat down beside her. With all of the adrenaline fading away, she was super tired. Takashi began to hum and stroke her hair, and she silently fell asleep.

"Draken," Coulson said as he came down from a helicopter, "You're under arrest by SHIELD."


	14. The Truth

**Chapter 13- The Truth:**

**Third Person:  
**

When Carmen first woke up, the first thing she realized was that Ritsu's face was right in front of hers. The second thing she realized was his arms wrapped around her tightly.

She was in a hospital room, dressed in a hospital gown. Her side was wrapped tightly with bandages. There was an IV in her arm and along with her team (in civilian clothing) was the hosts. Her sister stood there with a few bandages on herself.

The one thing everyone had in common- the solemn look that they wore on their faces. Ritsu still held onto her.

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered before kissing her forehead and letting go.

"Aye, I'm hurt, but that doesn't mean I'm dying," Carmen joked slightly, though it just made everyone wince.

"On the contrary," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "According to the doctors, that wound could have very well killed you."

"Kind of like how your mouth is going to get you killed one day," Carmen grumbled as she crossed her arms, only to wince from the pain that shot in her sides.

"Carmen," Gemeni cheered as she hugged her sister, "We so glad that you're okay! Why did you take that hit?"

She hit Carmen's arm slightly in protest and Carmen smirked,

"I couldn't let my lil' sis get hurt, now could I? Especially by shitty-ass ex."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow and Carmen shrugged in response. She turned to Gemeni,

"Do they know?"

"Pretty much since they saw everything, but did we explain? Not exactly. Agent Coulson said it was best for us to wait."

"Remind me to thank Agent Fanboy later."

Sam and Peter started to laugh,

"Agent Fanboy! That's perfect!"

Ava nudged them in the sides harshly to shut them up. Carmen gave Ava a small nod,

"Thanks for hitting the idiots. They're too far away for me to do it myself. Damn it, why the hell am in a gown anyway?"

"What's wrong with a hospital gown," Gemeni asked innocently.

"It's thin, it doesn't flatter anyone, who the hell changed me, and what the hell happened to my bra?"

Carmen lifted the collar of the gown slightly to look down at her bare chest with a frown. Ritsu, who stood beside her, turned pink and Gemeni laughed,

"The nurses changed you, don't worry!"

"That's supposed to make me feel better? Ah hell no. Next time, don't let them change me."

"Noted," Gemeni gave a small salute.

"Ehem," Kyoya said, "The explanation?"

"They're superheros," the twins said as they cheered, "Isn't that obvious? That's so cool! Think of all the stuff we could sell and-"

Carmen used her shadow powers to shut their mouths,

"If you tell anyone, you will get thrown away for a long time, simple as that."

"Oh, guess what!" Gemeni said, bouncing up and down slightly. Carmen rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"I went full dragon!"

The twins grinned evilly.

"We got pictures," they chanted, holding them up.

They all but threw the pictures at her. There were shots of her roaring at Draken, then one with Draken embedded in the wall, then when they were in they air. The rest of them were of Gemeni and Takashi leaning over the unconscious Draken. Carmens eyes widened. In the last few pictures, Gemeni's clothes were torn to hell. She barely had a shirt, and her shorts were almost completely gone. She glared at Takashi who started blushing.

"You try anything..." she said, pointing at the host, letting the threat linger.

He nodded, holding his hands up in defense. Gemeni nudged her.

"Stop it, you're scaring him."

"And that's our job," a deep voice announced.

They turned to the door where Captain Fanboy and Nick Fury were.

Th twins saluted while Kyoya nodded politely.

"Director," he said.

Fury nodded back. Everyone saw how Coulson was glaring at everyone but Haruhi and the team. All of the guys on the team nodded in a silent agreement.

"Oh relax, Captain Fanboy," Gemeni said.

Carmen nodded in agreement.

"We can take care of ourselves."

Ava rolled her eyes and moved next to Kyoya.

"So do what do I owe the pleasure, Fury," Carmen asked as she unconsciously grabbed Ritsu's hand with a tight grip.

Ritsu held her hand tightly as Takashi grabbed Gemeni's hand at the same moment. The couples stood together as one, close together.

"Well, there's a few options at this point," Fury said, crossing his arms, "They saw everything. So, as a team, you're to go back to America- stay in contact with them or not is your choice. Either way, we'll be keeping an eye on them."

"Or," Carmen and Gemeni pressed on.

"Or," Fury continued, "Anyone who wants to come to America is welcome too... Or anyone who wants to can stay here. I always thought Japan could use some superheroes."

Carmen and Gemeni gave a look of disbelief and happiness. Then Fury continued,

"No matter what the verdict, all of you will have _plenty_ of training to do to make up for this."

Cue the groans from the team and the curses from Carmen. Still, it didn't matter either way- they were all happy. Gemeni and Carmen could stay in Japan- probably with someone like Agent Hill with them as a guardian or maybe Coulson. The others were sure to go to America, but it would be alright since Carmen could shadow travel her and Gemeni to America if they were absolutely needed. While their relationships may or may not last forever, their love for Japan would be eternal and so- Carmen and Gemeni eagerly accepted to stay in Japan.

"Don't get into too much trouble. We have a hard enough time as it is cleaning up your messes like Draken," Fury said as he headed out of the room.

"As for you," Agent Coulson said to the hosts and Ritsu, "You will all be under the strict watch of SHIELD. If any of this information should get into someone else's hands, and we _will_ know if you spread the word, you will be taken into SHIELD custody."

He smiled, but the threat held such solemn-tone that no one smiled back. Carmen just rolled her eyes, _if they tell anyone I will personally hurt them myself. Damn it._

**Carmen:**

The second that Ritsu and I were left alone, I was thankful beyond relief. There was only so much tension that I could deal with at a time in such a small area of space. Gemeni had left with her new boyfriend and the hosts to go explain everything to them somewhere else since I wanted to speak to Ritsu alone. The team, after so much worrying and teasing, left back to the house to pack up since they were going to go back to America.

"You're a hero," Ritsu finally said, "How the hell did you become a hero?"

"Fell into a pot of toxic waste."

He just started at me and I rolled my eyes,

"That was a joke. Look, there's not much to say. I've always had my powers, if that's what you mean. I can manipulate shadows, turn them solid, and shadow travel- using the shadows to travel places. When I was like thirteen, my parents got into a car accident- Gemeni and I were in the car at the time. That's what gave me a scar on my chest and Gemeni has one like it. Anyway, I didn't want to go to Foster Care so I left. I shadow traveled from America to Japan and that's when I ran into Draken. We dated. We loved each other and we were villains- at that time I mean."

Ritsu tensed beside me as he laid down in the hospital bed with me. I wasn't one for romance- normally- but when I was in a relationship, romance was appreciated. So, I grabbed his hands and gave him a deep kiss before I pulled away,

"I don't anymore, by the way... When we were villains, SHIELD sent the team to take care of us because of the Tokyo incident. We fought and... I almost killed her."

Tears bristled in my eyes and Ritsu looked at me with sadness. He took his thumb and wiped away my tears with a slight blush on his face.

"I almost killed my sister," I whispered, "I didn't know it was her until right at the end... That was when I broke up with Draken and turned on him. I went good and I've been good for a year now so that's good, right? I'm not evil..."

Ritsu kissed me,

"You're not evil... Not to me."

With that, I laid my head down on his chest with a smile on my face.

**Gemeni:**

"I really appreciate it but you didn't have to do that," I told Takashi as he carried me into the open doors of the club room.

Why we were here, I didn't know. At least it was better than Sam's teasing... And his laser pointer.

He set me gently on the couch and propped my foot up with a chair while the twins started having a sword fight with my crutches. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't you have a tail and stuff?" Tamaki asked as he poked my shoulder. I nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I don't want to freak any of you guys out."

Haruhi shit me a confused look.

"Why would you freak us out? I mean, come on, we've all seen the way Hunny-senpai eats cake."

I nodded.

"True, very true. Well I really don't have anything to lose so..."

I trailed off as I changed onto my normal form. Takashi smiled at me as my ear twitched.

"I like this you better," he said in his low toned voice. I blushed.

"That's very nice and all, but I believe you do owe us an explanation."

I sighed and leaned against Takashi, and he wrapped his arms around me and ricked me back and forth slightly.

"I'm a mutant. I have the X-Gene. So does Carmen. Anyway, when I was about thirteen, we got into a car wreck and it killed my parents and Carmen and I were put into separate orphanages. She ran away from hers and met Draken in Japan, while I stayed in mine until about a year ago when Coulson found me. I had been rejected for two years because the adults didn't want a mutant for a daughter, or, if they didn't care about that part, a scared kid. I have a scar on my chest from the wreck, and I have one on my side from Draken."

"And what about Carmen? Why did she suddenly go good?"

"I think she blames herself about Draken hurting me, probably thinks she did it herself. If I hadn't seen her matching scar from the wreck then she would still be bad and I wouldn't be here."

Kyoya was writing furiously in his notebook as Hunny played with her whiskers.

"So what do we do now?" The twins asked.

I shrugged.

"Good question. How about we just enjoy each others company for the time being."

The others nodded in agreement, except for Takashi who leaned down and kissed me, making the moment even sweeter.


End file.
